Fifty Shades High
by RhiannaaBananaa
Summary: What would happen if Ana and Christian met in high school and Christian still had the need for control? Would Ana still fall in love with him? Could they both over come their personal issues to find a way to be together? (I suck at summaries!)
1. First Meeting

**What would happen if Ana and Christian met in high school and Christian still had the need for control? Would Ana still fall in love with him? Could they both over come their personal issues to find a way to be together? (I suck at summaries!)**

**I do not own any characters used, no copyright intended**

**A/N This is my first time writing so I have no idea how good its going to be but enjoy!**

* * *

**Fifty Shades High**

* * *

**Chapter One- First Meeting**

I stare in frustration at myself in the mirror, my dark brown hair just never goes how I'd like it to, it just hangs down my back limply. I inwardly groan, today is my first day back at high school. Senior year came around quick and this time next year I'll be getting ready to go to college. Sighing, I turn away from my full length mirror, I'm not exactly ugly, but I'm not drop dead gorgeous either, I guess I'm just plain which suits me just fine. I prefer to not be noticed, I have a small group of friends but other then that I keep myself to myself.

"Ana!" My mother shouts from downstairs, "Ana are you even ready you're going to be late" My mom worries way too much, I have 30 minutes before I even have to be at school, "Coming Mom." I shout down, my simple jeans and a t-shirt is going to have to do, I pick up my red converse and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and quickly pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Don't you want breakfast?" my Mom asks me coming out of the utility room next to the kitchen, "I'm not really hungry Mom, besides you just told me I'm going to be late so we should probably leave."  
"Okay, I made you lunch."  
"I won't get food poisoning will I?" I raise my eyebrows slightly, my Mom Carla is not exactly the best cook, she can barely make beans on toast. "No," she replied scowling, "It's not exactly rocket science to make a sandwich, I think you'll be fine. Come on lets go." I really need to buy a car and soon, its not convenient having your mother have to drive you everywhere. We head out to the car and are soon setting off, its only a ten minute drive and because we left early hardly anyone is on campus yet. I say goodbye to my Mom and head towards a set of benches to wait for my best friend to arrive.

Five minutes later the campus is alive with activity, everyone is greeting and hugging their friends. The first day back after summer is always the busiest, I have not seen my best friend Katherine Kavanagh all summer as she's been with her family in Paris. Her Dad owns a major media company and money is not an issue for her family. My Mom is always jumping from one thing to the next and my Step-Father Raymond is a carpenter who is ex-military. My real Dad died a few months after I was born, we don't really talk about him and I only know what he looks like from the few pictures I have.

Tutorial starts soon, which makes me panic because Kate is nowhere to be seen, sighing I get up and start to make my way towards the red-brick building, just as I get to the doors I feel a tap on my back. Quickly turning round I see non other than Miss Katherine Kavanagh standing in front of me. "Oh my god, Kate! I have missed you soo much, I was worried you weren't coming back!" I shout hugging her tightly.  
"Cool it Steele, not going to miss my first day back as a senior, this is our year Ana I can feel it! Missed you too by the way, I have so much to tell you, Paris was amazing!"  
"Well we have all day for a catch up, come on we have tutorial in room 213." I say heading into the building.

We quickly walk to room 213, a few people say 'Hey' to me and I smile at them in response, I make my way to my desk, next to Kate's, and sit down. Kate jabbers away about everything she did in Paris and I can't help but feel slightly jealous, there are so many places I'd love to visit and Paris is one of them. "…and the Eifel Tower is just amazing, the view is incredible, the French can be a bit stuffy at times but France is such a lovely place…" I tune out again making sure I smile and nod in the right places. A few minutes later the class is called to order. "Welcome back Seniors, I hope you all had a good summer break but now's the time for focus and hard work. Finals are closer then you think and I'm sure you all want to get into the college of your choice…." Mrs Sanders is all business, she can be quite demanding at times but she has your best interests at heart, most people find her intimidating but I absolutely love her. We are given our class schedules once she finished lecturing us and we are dismissed, I have nearly every class with Kate, the only one I have without her is Math.

Our first lesson is History, Mr Donald is quite old and very strict, I can tell this is going to be so much fun. We are learning about World War Two for the first semester which I hope is interesting. I'm surprised to see a new boy in our class, I think he's new anyway, I don't recognise him from last year, he has a strange copper coloured hair and looks like he's a freaking super modal or something, either that or he's just finished a photo shoot for a hair gel advertisement. Stop staring Ana I mentally tell myself in front of you, I'm probably being really obvious about it to seeing as he's sat in the desk next to mine. He turns round to face me and I can feel my face heating up, I turn away quickly using my hair as a curtain to hide my red face. First day back and I'm already dying of embarrassment.

One the bell rings to dismiss us I hurry out of the door, Kate catches up to me quickly. "What the hell was that about Ana? You just took off without saying anything!"  
"Sorry Kate, I just needed to get out of the class room."  
"Was it because the new boy caught you staring at him?" She says giving me a wink, shit she noticed, and surprise, surprise I'm blushing again, her mouth opens into a wide O shape "It was wasn't it Steele? You are so busted." She says smirking at me.  
"I didn't mean to stare at him." I say quietly looking at the floor.  
"Sureee you didn't, he was hot though, I'll agree with you there."  
"I never said he was hot Kate."  
"No but you were thinking it." Okay so yes he was hot but I'm never telling Kate that, I'm never going to hear the end of being caught staring at him, I do not need to add more fuel to this fire. "Lets just get to class Kate."

Morning lessons fly by and before I know it its lunch, me and Kate go to sit at our usual table and are quickly joined by her brother Ethan, Jose who is practically the brother I never had and Levi who works with Kate on the school paper which she now is the editor of, It makes sense really with her interest in media which she gets from her father I assume. I nervously take a bite of my sandwich, it tastes okay so I eat it in silence listening to how everybody spent their summer.

Lunch ends a little too quickly for my liking and I head off to my one class without Kate, I detest math, it really is not my thing. I prefer books and words, although when letters start coming into math problems I could not be any less happy to see them. I sit at a desk in the middle of the room next to Levi, I don't really know Levi too well, all I know is he has a major crush on Kate and is not shy about it either, at times they are all over each other like a rash, he's nice enough though and doesn't try and make small talk with me which I appreciate. The class starts to fill up quickly and sure enough the new boy from earlier walks in and surveys the room. I quickly lower my head and peak up through my eye lashes. Damn he is attractive. He is wearing light blue jeans, a plain white t-shit, leather jacket and converse. He looks like the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, my body tightens as he sits down in front of me, I'm scared to even breathe too loudly. Mr Tanner walks in and calls the class to order, I sink into my seat and prepare for an hour of pure torture. I really hate math.

To make things worse Mr Tanner thinks its appropriate to give us a beginning of the year pop quiz, I inwardly groan, this cannot be good. To make things worse it isn't a written one, its an "I'll call out your name so you can answer out loud and embarrass yourself quiz". Joy. Things can only get better. "Miss Steele." Mr Tanner shouts, so things can't get better they can only get worse. "Yes Mr Tanner?" Everyone turns to look at me, including the boy in front of me, great. "Miss Steele Solve 10 over 2x minus 3 over x which equals 3." Oh god, oh god. "erm…"  
"You will need to write it down to solve it Ana."  
"Okay sir." Holy shit I cannot do this, talking about giving me a hard one, I make my calculations quickly while everyone continues to watch me. " Have you got an answer Miss Steele?" I keep coming up with 2.5 so here goes nothing.  
"2.5 sir." I say quietly.  
"Incorrect, the answer is 1.5, close so good effort." I give a small smile and go over my calculations to see where I went wrong, I have no idea to be honest, when class ends I wait for Levi to pack his bag, we have our next lesson together and thankfully Kate is also in that class too.

After French, my next lesson, there is only Gym left. To most people Gym wouldn't really spark fear but in my case it does, I'm an extremely clumsy person, if I only fall once I'm having a good day, French passes quickly with nothing interesting happening. I head to Gym with Kate, as it's the first day back Coach Bartley doesn't make us change, she just spends the lesson going over the rules of Netball. The bell rings to signify the end of the school day and honestly I'm thankful for it, I just want to go home and relax in front of the television eating unhealthy food. "Do you want a ride home Ana?" Kate asks nudging me.  
"Sure. My Mom's not picking me up and it sure beats catching the bus home." I say grinning. "Ana where's your bag?" Shit.  
"I must have left it in the changing rooms, I'll be right back. I'll meet you at your car." I say before quickly walking back to the Gym, I can hear the cheerleaders having their first practise, I look in the window not paying any attention to where I'm going when I hit something solid and fall to the floor. "Fuck!" I yell loudly as I look up to see what or rather who I walked into, this day keeps getting better, looking down at me is the boy that has been pretty much on my mind all day. "I am so sorry." I say slowly getting up, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't mean to walk right into you." God Ana stop talking, the boy just stares at me not saying a word, he frowns slightly, I should probably say something but I have no idea what, we just stand there in an awkward silence. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask quietly. "No." He replies in a curt tone.  
"Oh good, I should probably be going then, sorry again."

I don't wait to hear his reply, I dash into the changing rooms, grab my bag and rush to Kate's car. "What took you so long Steele?" Kate asks as I climb into the car.  
"My clumsiness, don't ask."  
"Well I am asking. What you tripped over now?"  
"I didn't trip over."  
"What did you do then?"  
"Walked into someone." I reply quietly, Kate bursts out laughing.  
"It's not in funny Kate!" This just makes her laugh even more, I fold my arms and stare moodily out of the window. I've made such a fool of myself and I can't stop thinking about him which makes the situation worse. I would love to run my fingers through his hair to see if it's as soft as it looks, I want to feel his lips crushing into mine, feel his hands on my- no I have to stop this, he wouldn't want me anyway, he could have an pretty popular girl he wants to. I need to find out his name though, it'd be good to put a name that gorgeous face of his.

"Ana, earth to Ana." Rolling my eyes I turn towards Kate.  
"What now?" I say making my anger at her clear.  
"Erm we're at your house, do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" I can tell shes trying to make up for earlier and I really don't want to stay mad at her. "That'd be great, thanks Kate." I say before getting out of the car and walking towards my house. Once inside I go straight upstairs to work on my math work, today was just embarrassing for a huge number of reasons and I would not care to repeat it in any way, shape or form. Luckily studying math takes my mind of everything, its dull and I'd rather be doing something else but I will not be beaten by it again or embarrassed about it.

I study up until dinner, I do into the dining room and sit down at the dark hard wood table.  
Dinner was a quiet affair, myself and Ray were quite nervous about the chicken stew my mother had cooked, if I wake up ill tomorrow I will not be impressed, although it could also be a good thing as I wouldn't have to face the new guy again after totally embarrassing myself. Ugh, I am a walking disaster zone, I should come with my own health warning.  
I wearily drag myself up to my room so I can finish my studying and take a shower, I make a mental note to ask Kate if she wants to go into the city tomorrow night to go shopping, that should surprise her as I hate shopping but I need some essentials like clothes, shoes and makeup. Living in Seattle is great, the city is so full of live and culture. I live in the suburbs of Seattle and the city is only a fifteen minute car journey away which I love, I also need to discuss getting a car with my Mother so I can drive myself places.  
I dry my hair and find a film from my DVD shelf, I decide to watch The Hangover as its funny and I could use something funny- even though I'll probably fall asleep before it gets halfway through- I switch it on and get under the covers waiting for sleep to find me.

The alarm wakes me at seven thirty, I quickly get up to start my day, I put on a plain blue t-shirt, black jeans, white hoodie with black spots and my red converse. As expected my hair is a complete mess! I run the brush through it before running the straightening irons over it, to my surprise it goes very straight and smooth. When my hair is straight it falls all the way down my back to my waist which I love. I head downstairs to grab a simple breakfast of toast before going back upstairs to brush my teeth. Kate should be here soon, for some reason I'm oddly anxious to get to school, I have no idea why but hopefully I will have a good day, maybe its my impending shopping trip which has me in a good mood. Yeah I doubt that.

Outside a car beeps loudly, I look out my bedroom window and see Kate's white Mercedes in the drive, my parents have already left for work. I rush downstairs out the door making sure I lock up. I slide into Kate's car and we drive off to school.  
"Morning Ana, you seem cheerful this morning."  
"I guess I just slept well Kate." I say with a laugh, "How would you feel about a shopping trip tonight Kate?"  
"Did I hear that correctly?" She asks frowning at me.  
"Er yes.."  
"So you want to go shopping?"  
"Look do you want to go or not?" I say getting impatient.  
"Okay, keep your hair on Steele, I'm just teasing, yes lets go shopping! I need to pick up a few things anyway, do you want to go straight after school?"  
"Yeah may as well, so shopping it is!" I can tell this is going to be a long trip which I will probably not enjoy but hey, needs must and I really need some new clothes.

We arrive just in time for Tutorial and I take my seat quickly without looking at the person sat next to me. Kate is busy chatting on about our impending shopping trip and I try to be as enthusiastic as possible while trying not to stare at the boy sat next to me. Mrs Sanders calls us to order and I make sure to pay explicit attention to the roll call.  
"Tyler Fisher?" Mrs Sanders calls.  
"Present." He replies.  
"Isobel Flemming?"  
"Here."  
"Christian Grey?" That must be his name, I glance at him as he answers the register, even his name is hot. I really need to get this boy off of my brain. Have you ever seen someone so attractive that you feel they should come with a health warning? Yeah that is how I felt about this Adonis sat next to me. He turns to look at me, well more like frown at me, like he's trying to figure me out or something and I've been caught staring again, go me.

* * *

**A/N I have no idea how good this is but after reading other fan fiction it inspired me to write my own, I'm not entirely sure where this story is heading but I'm enjoying writing it right now and I would appreciate your feedback and ideas.**  
**Thanks!**  
**Rhianna x**


	2. Shopping Trip

**A/N Okay, I did not expect people to actually read my story so thank you to those that did. To my guest reviewer, yes I may like other peoples stories in which they may have not been true to what they said but that doesn't mean mine is going to be like theirs, I'll admit I enjoyed their story but that doesn't mean mine will be bad. I don't plan on killing anyone off or have anyone cheat. I just wanted to make that clear. Sorry about the long authors note, on with the story.**

* * *

**I do not own any characters used, no copyright intended**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Shopping Trip**

I was absolutely dreading Math class, the school day was passing by so quickly today and I was still reeling from my earlier "encounter". I don't understand why he was frowning at me, maybe he was still mad that I bumped into him yesterday or that he often caught me staring. Either way I was worried that he hated me without even really knowing me, I managed to somehow avoid looking at him all through History class, I didn't even realise he was in my Tutor too, I guess that was due to Kate jabbering on about Paris.

Lunch comes and goes much too quickly, I didn't even manage to eat anything because my stomach was doing frightened little flips at the prospect of Math with Christian for an hour, I really hope I don't get called on for an answer today, I doubt I could handle the embarrassment. I walk with Levi to the class room and quickly take my seat beside him. "Ana?" Levi says quietly besides me.  
"What's up?" I say frowning as Mr Tanner walks in and starts to write down equations on the whiteboard. "Do you think Kate would say yes if I asked her out?" I sigh, I don't understand why he didn't ask her out junior year, he's obviously liked her since then. "Levi, if you like her then you should ask her, the worst she can do is say no." I smile at him, it's kinda nice to know its not just girls that have relationship drama. He quietly laughs to himself, out the corner of my eye I notice Christian turn to look at us. "You're right Ana, I think I'll ask her. You're a really good friend you know."  
"Thanks Levi, you are too, we should hang out more." I'm quite taken aback by this, we've never really spoke much before but I always knew there was something nice about him. I turn around in my seat and notice Christian is still looking over his shoulder at us, I give him a shy smile, I already know I'm blushing as red as a tomato. He simply frowns about me again before giving me a small tight-lipped smile. His lips are perfectly balanced with each other and look so soft, I know I'm staring but so is he technically, I can butterflies in my stomach and my breathing is coming out in short, sharp breaths. "Mr Grey, Miss Steele. Would you both like to stop staring at each other and get on with the problems I have written please? You can stare at each other all you like in your own time, now get on with it or I shall be forced to issue you both with detention."  
"Yes, sorry Mr Tanner." I quickly reply. Christian doesn't say anything, he merely turns round in his seat and begins to write. I try to concentrate as much as I can but I'm still in shock, now boy has ever effected me like that, I can feel my heart pounding against my chest and my hands are shaking. Is this even normal? I have absolutely no clue, all I know is I can't wait for this class to be over.

I have never been so relieved to get out of Math class in all my life. When the bell rang I more or less ran out of the class room to French, although I feel quite bad because in my hurry to leave I forgot all about waiting for Levi. I would have to apologise for that later.

The rest of the school day was thankfully uneventful although I did manage to trip over the ball once and my own feet a fair few times. The perks of being clumsy I guess. Me and Kate quickly walk towards where her car is parked in the school lot. I am actually quite looking forward to this shopping trip although I really hope it doesn't last for hour's like the last one which I don't care to remember, all I'll say is that there was no part of my feet that didn't have a blister on.

"How was Math class?" Kate says smirking at me. I inwardly groan, I guess Levi told her. "I assume you heard." I say pouting.  
"Yes Ana, I heard alright. Seems like the both of you had quite a moment, gazing at each other in the middle of Math, tut tut Anastasia Rose Steele." Great now I'm being 'full named'. "I wasn't like that," I sighed "I was talking to Levi and he turned round to look at us, then I couldn't stop looking at him, I made a total fool of myself and it is in no way funny."  
"Ana, really lighten up. I think he might have a thing for you."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Why?"  
"Look at him, then look at me. He is totally out of my league, my league can't even see his league it is that far off and I don't even know him, he started school here yesterday. People don't just fall for each other in a day or two, that stuff only happens in books and movies, also I don't feel like falling for someone I have no chance with to just get my heart broken."  
"I'm not saying you're going to fall in love with him Ana, I genuinely believe he has noticed you and why wouldn't he? You're a total babe," She says with a wink "and enough of this league shit too. Anyway come on lets go shopping!" I didn't even notice we had arrived in the city, I must have been too busy with my rant.

The first place we head to is a little street in the Pike Place Market District, it has the cutest little boutiques and the prices are really good too. After going in several of the small clothing and shoe stores I have managed to buy several tops, two pairs of jeans, three skirts and a pair of shoes. Kate is still in the dressing rooms, I am about to go tell her to hurry when I spot the most gorgeous dress, it's a light blue skater dress with cap sleeve's and a thin black belt around the middle. I absolutely love it! I find my size and immediately try it on. Now I'm not one to be vein but I have to admit I look quite nice, it flatters what little curves I have and emphasises them in all the right ways. I quickly show Kate to get her opinion. "Wow Steele you look hot!" She says excitedly. "I think I'm going to get it." I say with a smile before going to change back into my own clothing.

We pay for our purchases then head to a restaurant to have some food. We always go to the same place whenever we come shopping. A little bistro named 'Capelli's' it does the most amazing seafood paella which I always have and I'll be honest that was the part I was looking forward to most. All in all I would say the shopping trip has been quite a success and I didn't end up covered in blisters, I mean I love Kate to little bits and pieces but when it comes to shopping she is ruthless and can go completely over the top, but if she didn't then she wouldn't really be my best friend.  
"So, are you going to wear your new dress tomorrow, I think you should.." Kate says with a wink. "I might do, I got other nice clothes too though."  
"Ohh come on, it won't be warm forever, wear in Ana." There is no arguing with Kate when she wants something, at times it can be a bit annoying but I didn't buy the dress to just sit in my closet. "Fine." I say with a small laugh.  
"Have you though about where you want to go to college?" Kate asks.  
"I was thinking about Washington State so I could be close to home but I'm not sure, have you?"  
"I was looking at that one too but I've also been looking at NYU, it's just the thought of moving away, I'm not sure I could handle it." She says laughing.  
"Me either." I say quietly, its not just that though money wise I have to be realistic about my choices, my family isn't exactly poor but we're not exactly rich either, for Kate money would not be an issue, she could afford to go to any college she wanted if she got accepted into them, me on the other hand couldn't.  
"We've got plenty of time to think though I guess. We shouldn't worry too much." Is she mad? We have to start applying soon. "Kate, we have to start applying soon and the SAT's aren't that far away."  
"Yes but we shouldn't panic quite yet, its only our second day of senior year."  
"Yeah I guess that's true." I say with a frown.  
We eat the rest of our food in silence. Seeing as its getting quite long and we spent more time shopping then we realised we agree to head back home. We spend our journey home talking about the school paper and the hopes that Kate has for it this year. I have to admit she definitely knows what she is talking about when it comes to journalism and is going to make a great writer one day.

Kate drops me off home and I say a quick "hello" to my Mom and Dad before I head upstairs to put away my new clothes, take a shower and climb into bed. All I can think of is that I'll see Christian tomorrow and I know I'm heading down a road that can only lead to heartbreak and misery.

* * *

**A/N just a short chapter I hope you liked it, hopefully I'll be able to get into more exciting things soon!**

**Rhianna x **


	3. Projects

**A/N Wow! Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviews, I never expected this kind of response at all and it makes me want to write even more! I'm not sure how long I'll be able to do daily updates for as I have work and exams coming up but I'm going to try my best to. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Projects**

As requested by Kate I put on my new dress, I wear it with white pumps and my hair down, I actually think I look quite nice today. My Mom is taking me to school today so I text Kate telling her to meet me in Tutorial. I finish getting ready and quickly make my way downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast which consists of cornflakes and a glass of orange juice. When I have finished I brush my teeth and wait in the living room for my Mom to finish getting ready.

The living room is quite small, although some would call it 'cosy'. It has a large black leather sofa with a matching chair, a flat screen T.V mounted on the wall and a glass coffee table which is full of various magazines and a shelf for DVD's underneath it. Its all hardwood flooring an cream walls, very modern, much like the rest of the house. This room doesn't get used all that often as my Mom and Ray work a lot and if I want to watch T.V I'll watch it in my room. "Ana?" My Mom calls from the kitchen, "Ana, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes Mom." I answer while getting up and making my way out to her car. Once we are in and strapped up I decide to bring up the topic of getting my own car.  
"Mom can we talk about something?" I say timidly.  
"Sure, what's up sweetie? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to discuss me having my own car seeing as I have my drivers licence."  
"Oh right, you had me worried there was something hugely wrong!" Nope nothing hugely wrong, just me crushing on a boy that is way out of my league who probably doesn't even know I exist, what could be wrong with that? "No, I'm honestly fine, I just want to be able to not rely on people or the bus for getting myself about."  
"Well Ana, me and your step-dad were actually going to buy you a car for your birthday which is in a four days. We've found a really nice one for you too, I'm not going to tell you what as that would ruin the surprise but yes we agree you should have your own car, there was no need to get worried about bringing it up." Did I actually hear her correctly? Are they seriously getting me a car for my birthday? I think I'm dreaming, it will be awesome to be able to take myself places, although I'm slightly worried about the actual driving seeing as I barely made it through the written part of the test but who cares, Ana Steele is getting her own wheels!

When my Mom drops me off at school there's only a few minutes before Tutorial so I quickly make my way there. Kate is already there and much to my embarrassment she wolf whistles me when I walk in, woo. "Steele, you look hot!" She shouts, great everyone is staring at me now, I know I'm blushing deeply, I sigh and quickly rush to my seat, in an alternative world I could probably do that gracefully but oh no, in this one I fall flat on my face in front of my whole tutor including a certain Christian Grey. If the floor would swallow me up right now I would be eternally grateful. No? Oh okay then. I'm surprised that my face hasn't just given up and decided to remain just red, it would save itself the trouble of having to go red when I'm embarrassed, which is constantly. I quickly get up, brush myself off and sit down in my seat not daring to look at anyone, especially the people I'm sat in-between.

Thankfully the rest of tutor passes by without anymore drama, although I did have to endure Kate talking about how Levi finally got the balls to ask her out, seriously it's about time, it's only took two years for this to happen, not that I can talk though, I've never asked out anyone that I've had a crush on ever.

Kate and myself walk to our History class, next to English its my second favourite subject, I love finding out things from the past. I take my seat and wait for Mr Donald to arrive while trying to listen to Kate jabber on about her impending date. "…and maybe he'll take me to the harbour after to look at the boats, oh my god that would be so nice, although I hope it doesn't rain because I have the perfect outfit, you know that little black top, skinny jeans and ankle boots, the ones with the sliver studs, although that might not be dressy enough…" all I have to do is nod or grunt in the right places to keep her happy, I'll be glad when class starts. Sometimes I'm glad I don't really get asked out, it all seems like a lot of effort.

Mr Donald calls the class to attention, he's telling us that we have to work on a class project and we won't be picking our own partners. This should be interesting, I hope I'm with someone I know well. "Katherine you will be partnered with Mitchell." Mr Donald calls, I bet Kate loves that, ever since they dated briefly in junior year they can't stand each other, I give Kate a small smile as she scowls in frustration. "Anastasia, you will be partnered Myles." Not too bad I guess, I know Myles from Middle School as we had classes together. Although his girlfriend doesn't look too pleased about her partnering when she gets partnered with Christian who also doesn't look too happy, come to think of it he never looks too happy. I go and sit next to Myles who is obviously trying to comfort his girlfriend Claire.  
"..okay I'll ask her, don't worry babe." Myles says to Claire quietly. "Hey Ana, would you mind switching partners? Claire would rather work with me, obviously if both you and Donald don't mind." He says with a begging look on his face, I really don't know if I'd be able to work with Christian but I don't want to seem like a total bitch either. I sigh, "Sure Myles, that's fine."  
"Mr Donald?" Myles shouts across the room.  
"Yes Myles?"  
"Could Ana, and Claire switch please, it would work better for all of us." I look round and see Christian staring at me with a strange look on his face. Odd. "Myles, I am not switching your partners, I have put you and Claire apart for a reason, you will work with Ana, and Claire will work with Christian. Am I clear?"  
"Yes sir." Myles grumbles. In a way I'm thankful but I also know Myles doesn't really want to work with me, this should be a blast. "Erm so?" I say hesitantly, "What do you want to do the project on?"  
"We could do in on the Holocaust part of the war." That could be interesting.  
"Sure that'd be good. Sorry you couldn't switch partners by the way."  
"It's cool Ana, its not that I didn't want to work with you, its that Claire doesn't want to work with him, there's something not right about him, I heard he got expelled from his last three schools for fighting, and that he caused some major damage to the people he was fighting with, he barely talks to anyone and that's just not normal, his brother looks kind of rough too although I heard they come from a rich family and that they're all adopted." Jesus how did Myles know all this?  
"It's probably just gossip." I say sneaking a glance at Christian.  
"Maybe, I'm just saying what I heard."  
"How old is his brother?"  
"A few years older then us, I heard he just finished college. I also heard they have a sister too in sophomore year." I need to find out how he gets his gossip, he sounds worse then a girl, maybe even worse the Kate! "Ahh okay, anyway lets get on with drawing out a plan shall we?" Myles nods and we get to work.

When the bell rings I gather up my things and wait for Kate, myself and Myles have managed to draw up a good plan and have arranged to meet after school to start working on the project properly. I have English with Kate next, my favourite class of the day. We are currently reading Romeo and Juliet and doing work around that, it should be fairly straightforward as I have read it so many times. I sit in my seat and listen to the lecture making notes as I go.

A knock on the door interrupts Miss Bartley when she's in full flow. Non other that Christian Grey walks in. "Anastasia Steele is needed by Mr Donald." He says confidently. Miss Bartley nods at me and I get up and walk to the door where Christian is standing, I look back and Kate gives me a look which says 'tell me everything later' looks like I'll be getting the third degree at lunch.

I walk silently next to Christian to the history classroom, to my surprise both Myles and Claire are sat there too. "Come in Ana." Mr Donald says smiling at me. "After giving it some thought I have decided that you may switch partners." I look at Christian who has a smirk on his face. I simply nod, I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing. "You may go back to lesson." Mr Donald says dismissing us. Christian is walking next to me again. "So.." I say blushing deeply, he simply looks at me. "Erm me and Myles were going to do our project on the Holocaust, we have a pretty good plan I think and we were going to meet after school to start on it so if you want to meet we can?" How I managed to get that sentence out I will never know. Christian says nothing, he looks deep in thought about something. "Or I could start it without you if you wish?" I was probably going to end up doing this project alone. I've heard him speak before so I know he can, he's just choosing not to, this was going to get annoying pretty quickly. "Anastasia?" thank the lord he speaks! The way he says my name is enough to send shivers down my spine, I've never noticed how gray his eyes were before. My stomach tightens and I know my breathing has changed. Shit I'm stood staring at him, I need to say something quick. "Erm yes?" I say in a breathy voice. " I can meet you at the school library after school if you would like?" Maybe he's going to help after all. "Sure, do you want to do it on the Holocaust?"  
"The Holocaust is fine, I'll see you later. Don't be late." He says simply before turning and walking away. This should be interesting. I really hope I don't make a fool of myself.

I make my way back to my seat in English ignoring the questioning glances Kate is giving me. She passes a note to me under the table.

What was that about? Spill the beans. I sigh  
Later. I pass the note back and she scowls at me. Lunch was going to be just peachy.

The bell rings to signify next lesson, the lesson before lunch is an elective subject, me and Kate both decided to do Drama, you could pick either; art, music, drama or dance. Seeing as I can't drawn, sing/play an instrument and dance would just be dangerous for me I picked drama and Kate did it because she genuinely enjoys it. I do rather like it though and its funny how I don't get embarrassed when we have to perform to other people.

Drama passes by in a blur, we were doing a lesson on improvisation and it was so much fun! Although now it means its lunch time and I have to face the "Katherine Kavanagh inquisition" lucky me. "Ana, spill. Now." Kate says as soon as we have say down with our lunch. I scowl. "I had to switch partners with Claire." I whisper.  
"What?! Seriously? There was no way Donald was going to switch you! Oh my god this means you're working with Christian!" she says practically screaming. This was probably going to draw unwanted attention to us. "Shhh! Yes I'm working with him, I don't know how it happened, just keep your voice down!" I say in a shouted whisper. "Alright, sorry. When are you meeting him to work on it?"  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight?!" Oh god.  
"Shhhh!"  
"Sorry. Thank the lord you wore that dress! You have to call me as soon as you get home!" this was going to get annoying.  
"I will don't worry."

The rest of lunch was uneventful, when it was time to go to Math class I was worried about seeing Christian again but much to my pleasure (and displeasure) he ignored me. The most eventful thing that happened was me getting an answer completely wrong in front of everyone, like stupidly wrong.

By the time is got to the end of the day I was petrified for my study meeting with Christian. I was also worried he was going to be a no show. I mean, he told me not to be late (which seemed kind of forward and controlling) so I bet he probably would show up, I sigh and get up to gather any books we would need, when I get back to the table I have claimed there he is. Sitting there staring at me with those beautiful gray eyes of his.


	4. Huh?

**A/N I still can't believe that I've got such a positive response, I never thought I would, thank you for all the reviews again! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Huh?**

Say something Ana, say something now. My mind had literally gone blank, I was severely lacking incoherent thoughts. He's going to think I'm a freak if I don't say something and soon. He simply continues to stare at me. Taking a deep breath I place the books on the table and try as gracefully as I can to sit down, surprisingly I manage it. Ana- 1 clumsiness- 0. "Hi." I manage to say, I can assume I'm blushing but I don't let that stop me. He says nothing though, he just stares. I wonder if he'd prefer to not work with me and if he's just going to ignore me for the duration of the project. That would just be plain awkward but I assume that the fact he's here means he's at least willing in some way.

I try again. "Where would you like to start? I've got some books that we might find useful."  
"I can see that." he says sarcastically, well that's rude. At least he's speaking.  
"Erm.. Yeah. Would you like to see the plan or do you want to change it seeing as its what me and Myles did?" He holds out his hand and I get the plan out of my bag and hand it to him. He frowns slightly as he's reading it, he reaches in his bag and removes a pen from it, he then begins to make notes on the plan. Hang on, what? Shouldn't he at least consult me first? I can see that this is going to be so frustrating, I should probably be grateful that he's helping but right now I just feel annoyed. We're supposed to be working together on this.

I decide its probably best to ask what notes he's making seeing as he probably wont appreciate me just sat frowning at him. "Is the plan not good?" I ask timidly, he doesn't look up from the paper, he just holds a finger up at me basically telling me to 'shut up a minute'. How rude. Okay he may be hot, but he's a bit of a jerk, he barely speaks to me, makes all these changes without consulting me and then tells me to shush. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle working with him on this for the next month and a half. Hopefully we'll get it finished quickly. I take out my phone and quickly text Kate.

I have no idea how I'm going to work with him! A x

Thankfully she responds right away.

Why? xox

Ugh there's a list of reasons.

Well be hardly speaks to me, makes all these changes without asking and he's a bit of an ass in general. A x

I heard he got expelled from his last schools, that's why he's here now and that he has got serious issues with his temper. xox

So Kate had heard that too, I bet its just gossip but its seeming more and more likely..

Myles told me that too! I don't know though. I guess we'll see. I'll call you later. A x

You better Steele. I want to know every little detail. xox

"Are you done playing on your phone or would you like to get on with some work?" His voice startles me. I feel like a scolded child. "Sorry." I mutter.  
"Here, I've made some changes to the plan that might be beneficial." He's so formal and stuffy, he reminds me of an adult with the way he speaks. I take the plan and give it a quick look over. Bits are crossed out and replaced with suggestions in his fancy handwriting, I have to admit the changes are pretty good but that doesn't stop me from being annoyed with him. "Okay, shall we assign ourselves certain parts to do, then bring it together at the end or shall we just do the whole thing together which might take longer but it would be better for both of us?" I say with as much confidence as I can manage. "It may be better to do the whole thing together." So we're here for the long run then. "Okay." I smile at him and to my surprise he gives me a small smile of his own back, I've never really seen him smile before, he always seems to be frowning. He actually has a really lovely smile, his full smile must be downright gorgeous I'm staring again, shit.

We get to work on our introduction to the project which basically explains what The Holocaust was and a brief outline of what happened and what the project will focus on. By the time we have done that the school library is getting ready to close. I have such a long walk home ahead of me, at least I have my iPod.

We walk out of the library together in silence until we get to the door. "Anastasia?" He murmurs taking me by surprise. "Yeah?"  
"How are you getting home? It's getting quite late." Erm okay?  
"I was going to walk?"  
"How far is it?" he says abruptly.  
"About thirty minutes away." I sigh.  
"I'll drive you, my car is this way." He walks off in the direction of the parking lot.  
"Christian, you really don't have to, I'm fine walking." I shout as he is quite far in front of me. He stops where he is and turns to face me. "Yes I do, now come." he sounds angry actually. Whatever, I don't really want to be in the car alone with him even if it is just for fifteen minutes. Signing I follow him. We come to a stop at an impressive vehicle, if there were other cars in the lot it would put them all to shame. "What car is this?" I say turning to look at him.  
"An Audi RS5 Coupe. Now get in Anastasia."  
"You can call me Ana you know." I say getting in the passenger side, this really is an impressive car, its silver with a leather interior, I doubt I'll be getting a car like this for my birthday. He fiddles with the controls in front of him, turning something up and something down. "I'd prefer to call you Anastasia, it's a lovely name." I gape at him, that was unexpected. "Thanks." I say blushing to my core. Wow.  
"Where do you live ?"  
"Newport, on the Hazelwood estate."  
"That's not far from where I live."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Bellevue." He doesn't live far from me at all actually, I'm surprised he goes to Newport High though, there's one in Bellevue, unless he actually did get expelled from there. "Where in Hazelwood do you live?"  
"Seventh street."

We drive in silence, its not uncomfortable really but I wish I could think of something to say. When we arrive at my house I don't get out straight away, Christian turns in his seat to look at me. "Thanks for the ride."  
"You're welcome, would you like to do some more project work tomorrow?" so now he seems enthusiastic. I don't know whether I'm coming or going with this one, I'm not saying anything again, damn me and my wondering mind. "Yeah sure, that'd be great." I smile at him and his answering smile makes me smile even more. "I better let you get off home." I tell him although for some reason I'm reluctant to leave the car. "I don't mind, I'm in no hurry to get home."  
"I'm sure you have better things to do then sit in a car with me." I laugh.  
"I can't think of anything else better." He says with a serious look on his face. Wait a minute did I hear that correctly? Is he being serious or having me on? I don't understand his mood swings. "I bet my Mom is wondering where I am though." He says. Moment ruined. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say getting out of the car and closing the passenger door behind me.

"Ana?" My heart beats speed up at the sound of my name through the now open window.  
"Yes?" I breathe.  
"I'm glad Donald changed his mind." He's smirking. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can only stand and stare as he reverses gracefully down my drive way. I just stand there till I can longer see his car. I am so confused right now. Someone needs to write a book on understanding the male species, because right now I'm coming up empty on what he meant by that

I slowly trudge in the house and up to my room. As soon as I sit down on the bed my phone rings. The caller I.D tells me its Kate, great I need to speak to her about this craziness. "Hello?"  
"Ana! Tell me everything."  
"Well at first he wouldn't speak to me hardly and he was making all these changes but once we got into the actual project he spoke quite a lot, I didn't find out much about him, he was all business, then we finished up for the night and he gave me a ride home."  
"Hang on, he gave you a ride home?"  
"Yes, you should see his car, it even puts yours to shame."  
"Enough about cars, what happened?!"  
"Well he asked where I lived and took me home, we didn't really talk much but then as I was getting out I said 'you probably have better things to do then sit in a car with me' and then he said 'I can't think of anything better'…" I can hear Kate practically screaming on the phone. "Kate?"  
"Ana he obviously likes you!"  
"He can't like me he barely knows me!"  
"That is beside the point. What else did he say?"  
"He said he was glad we were working together and then he drove off, he drives like an idiot by the way."  
"Ana, he likes you."  
"I really doubt that Kate."  
"Are you meeting him again?"  
"Yes we have a project to do, I've got to go anyway."  
"Okay bye."  
"Bye."

I click off the phone and throw it on the bed next to me. Could he like me? He did say he was glad we were working together, oh and that I have a lovely name but not to sound pigheaded most people say that. Oh this is so confusing, all I know is tomorrow can't come fast enough.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure about how this chapter turned out but I hope you liked it! Please review if you can, I appreciate all the feedback I get both good and bad and if you have any suggestions about where you want to story to go please feel free to pm me. Thank you!**


	5. Anger Issues?

**A/N I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this but I just couldn't wait, thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**I do not own any characters used, no copyright intended**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Anger issues?**

The next morning I wake to find it is absolutely pouring with rain, one of the negative things about living in Seattle is how much it rains, in the winter it can also be freezing cold. I get out of bed and take a quick shower, methodically washing my hair and body, when I'm done, I quickly dry my hair and put it in a messy bun on the top of my head so the rain doesn't give me wildly frizzy hair. I wear my new light blue jeans, which have strategically placed rips in them, and a white t-shit with a pink and yellow Aztec pattern on. My red converse will have to do as if I wore pumps my feet would get soaked. I make my way downstairs and have a simple breakfast of tea and toast. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I answer it without checking to see who it is. "Hello?"  
"Anastasia?" Oh god I recognise that voice, I swear I am dreaming right now. I ask who it is just to double check what I already think is true. "It's Christian Grey."  
"Oh, hey." holy shit, how the hell did he get my number and why is he calling me?!  
"I just wondered if you wanted to ride to school with me?" Am I dreaming? Well of course I'm going to say yes to him, I am human after all. "Sure that'd be great, as long as you don't mind?"  
"Why would I ask if I minded?" he says impatiently. I guess he has a good point I just needed to make sure. "I guess you have a point." a beeping from outside distracts me, there in my driveway is Kate, I totally forgot she said she would pick me up. "Christian I'm sorry but Kate is here, I forgot she was picking me up, thank you for the offer though, it's really nice of you." okay this sucks, I can't ditch my best friend for a guy though and she is already here, if she wasn't I may have considered it. I hear Christian sigh, "It's fine Ana, maybe some other time, I'll see you in Tutorial." He hangs up before I have the chance to respond, well that's rude. Kate beeps again, time to get a move on.

We arrive at school with minutes to spare, we rush to Tutorial and quickly take our seats, we should never have stopped at Starbucks for coffee although I have to admit I couldn't resist a Caramel Latte.

Its still bugging me how Christian got my phone number, I have no idea who could have given it to him. I turn my head to look at him and see him playing on his Blackberry totally ignoring the work we're supposed to be doing around applying to college. I turn back to my booklet, it will be a miracle if I ever figure him out completely.  
"Ana!" Kate says impatiently. I look up at her. "Ana, did you even hear what I just said?" I didn't even realise she was speaking, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts I guess. "I'll be honest, no." I say laughing.  
"I asked if you wanted to go to a movie after school, you know that new one with Ryan Gosling in." ugh as attractive as Ryan Gosling is I wasn't in the mood to go and watch a romantic comedy. "Kate, I can't I have a project to do." out of the corner of my eye I can see Christian staring at us intently. The annoying thing is Kate knew I was working on the project with Christian tonight so my guess is she has other intentions that she isn't telling me about. "Fine Ana but you have to come see it with me soon, I mean Ryan Gosling! Swoon!" I just laugh making no promises. The bell rings to signify the end of Tutorial, I'm glad it only lasts for thirty minutes.

I gather up my things and walk to History with Kate. I will probably be spending the lesson with Christian though because of the project, we have to work on it in our own time and in lesson. Not that it bothers me. The fact that me and Christian already sit next to each other works out well as it means I don't have to worry about who will go sit next to who, we can just sit in our normal seats. When I arrive he is already sat down with a pile of books. I take my regular seat next to him. He doesn't look at me and he remains silent, I swear he must have multiple personality disorder, one minute he's all nice and talkative then the next he's silent and brooding. I should probably say something, lets go with 'hi'. For some reason I'm struggling to make the words come out of my mouth, this is ridiculous.

Finally he looks at me. "Anastasia, I've found some books at home that might help us, they're better then the rubbish the school library has anyway." I simply nod at him, personally I don't see what is wrong with the 'rubbish in the school library' but I decide its best not to argue about it, I'm just touchy when it comes to books, although I have to admit the books he's brought look pretty good. As we're not doing our project in chronological order we start to work on the introduction of death camps. Even though it was an awful event in history I have to admit I find it fascinating. I don't speak much to Christian, when the bell rings to signal the end of lesson, I quickly gather my things up, annoyingly Kate has already left. How nice. "Ana?" oooh hello.  
"Hmm?" I say 'hmm ' is a good response, its so indifferent.  
"Are we still meeting after school or would you prefer to go see the movie with your friend?" So he did hear mine and Kate's conversation. Knew it.  
"No it's okay, I said I would meet you and I like to stick to my work." I smile at him.  
"Well how about I take you home again? You know, so you don't have to walk for thirty minutes."  
"Yeah sure, thank you."  
"My pleasure, come on we're going to be late and late is not something I do well." Oh crap. Well he does have a point.

Much to my surprise he walks me all the way to English, I peer inside the door and Miss Bentley hasn't started the lesson yet. "Thank you for walking me, although you may be late for your lesson and I thought you didn't do late?" I smirk at him.  
"I was willing to make an exception just this once, besides your friend left you, I couldn't have you walking on your own, knowing your luck you'd trip over the air and hit your head." ouch that hurts. I scowl at him.  
"I'm capable of walking thanks." he just laughs at me and walks off without saying a word. Right that's just plain annoying. I walk into lesson and take my seat, Kate gives me a wink. Did she leave me on purpose? "Katherine Kavanagh, did you leave me in History on purpose just so he would walk me to lesson." She winks at me and smiles deviously. "A little friendly interference is necessary now and again!" its all starting to fall into place.  
"And asking about the movie, you knew he would hear!"  
"Did he ask if you were still staying to study?"  
"Yeah, is that a good thing?" it could be a good thing, he did sound sort of worried when he asked.  
"I would say yes." Kate simply says, looks like I'm not getting a further explanation.

The rest of English passes by uneventfully as does Drama. I'm looking forward to lunch, I'm starving and my turkey sandwich is calling me. I change back into my normal clothes as we have to change into sweats for Drama as it involves a lot of movement most of the time, it's like having gym twice a day.

I'm one of the last one's out, Kate has been occupied by Levi so I'll have to walk to lunch alone. Or so I thought. Standing in the door way of the Drama Studio is Mr Christian Grey. Really, what is going on? "Anastasia, I thought you might like to do some of our project over lunch?" and here I was thinking he might ask me out or something, well I guess asking to do a project kind of counts. Although I'm in no mood to work through lunch, I'm hungry for christ sake. "Well actually I'd rather not work through lunch if you don't mind?" I say shyly.  
"No that's fine, I just didn't really have anything else to do, I don't really know many people here." I actually kind of feel bad for him, it must be hard to come to a new school and not know anyone. Suddenly I have a brainwave! "You can come sit with me at lunch, no one would mind." I beam at him, I'm quite proud of myself for suggesting that. "I don't want to impose." He says quietly, he looks like a lost puppy, I really do feel bad for him, his 'bad boy' image is obviously just an act he puts on, although I could be wrong. "Come on."  
"Bossy Miss Steele." Miss Steele? Is this flirting? Doubt it. I just laugh.

We arrive in the lunch hall and I can feel peoples eyes on me, great unwanted and unneeded attention, Kate looks like she's about to feint. We sit down and I take out my lunch, Christian just sits there looking around at everyone. I should probably introduce him. "Everyone this is Christian," a few people say 'hey', "Christian, this is Kate, Levi, Jose, Lucy and Harry." I say going round the table and pointing at people as I say their names. Christian nods and smiles a small shy smile, he is so gorgeous, I mean just wow. I continue to eat my lunch, damn this sandwich is good! Jose comes to sit by me.

Jose is in the year below me but he is basically the brother I never had, we can talk about anything and everything and it never feels awkward so when the words "Ana do you want to go on a date sometime?" come out of his mouth it is safe to say I am shocked.  
"Erm, wow Jose, that's really nice of you but I only really see you as a friend. We can always just hang out though?"  
"Sure Ana, that'd be great." he goes back to his seat looking slightly disheartened, I feel like a total bitch, I can't help how I feel though. I just don't see him as anymore than a friend. I look over at Christian and see him gripping the table so hard his knuckles have gone white, he also looks like he is counting, I wonder what's eating him? "Are you okay?" I whisper to him. He sighs.  
"I'm fine, just slightly distracted."  
"You look kind of mad."  
"I said I'm fine!" He's actually shouting, the lunch hall goes silent and everyone turns to look at us. "Sorry, I better go. Thanks for letting me sit here." he practically runs from the table, I should after him but he ignores me. I don't get it, he was fine up until Jose asked me out. A light bulb in my head suddenly clicks on, he was fine until I got asked out, then he got mad. Am I jumping to conclusions? Its possible, it all adds up though.

Ugh everyone is still staring, I decide to go and find Christian to see if he is okay. "Excuse me." I say getting up, I check in the library, the math class, study rooms and even behind the gym which is a popular hang out spot, although he told me he didn't know many people so maybe he went somewhere to be alone. There's still thirty minutes left of lunch, I rush to the parking lot and see his car. As I get close to it I can see someone sat in the drivers seat. I'm glad I found him, I tap on the window and he rolls it down. "You can get in Ana." so I do.


	6. Warning Signs

**I do not own any characters used, no copyright intended**

**Chapter Six- Warning signs**

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong. Don't say nothing because I can tell there is."  
"It's nothing." he looks down at his hands which lay rested in his lap. Soft music and the sounds of our breathing is all that can be heard in the car. "What are you listening to?" I ask in an attempt to get him talking.  
"Eva Cassidy." he answers simply, wow his music taste is the total opposite from the image he portrays.  
"What other music do you like?"  
"I like a wide range of music Anastasia, from piano pieces to Nirvana."  
"Impressive."  
"Hmm." he still looks angry but there's a hint of sadness on his face.  
"Do you want to talk?" I ask timidly. He looks at me and smirks.  
"I'm not much of a talker." wow you're telling me, it takes a lot of effort to get him to speak.  
"I noticed." that was brave.  
"You don't seem like much of a talker either Ana." okay, I'll admit I'm quiet but there's quiet and then there's him. He takes quiet to a whole new level.  
"I'm just shy I guess." I shrug.  
"I noticed."  
"That's my line." I say sticking my tongue out at him. He gives me a strange look.  
"Don't bite your lip." he murmurs. Was I even biting my lip? "you bite it all the time and I find it very distracting." that could be seen as a good thing I guess. I look at the in-car clock, lunch is nearly over. "We should go to class." I say proceeding to get out of the car, Christian nods and does the same. We walk together in silence to our Math class.

When we arrive I take my seat, Levi looks at me as if to say 'what was that about?' I just shrug at him. The lesson is started and I don't speak to Christian again. He never did tell me what was up, was it because of Jose? Maybe I'll never know. My attention is quickly taken away from Christian and his issues due to a particularly difficult pop quiz, if I pass math it will be a genuine miracle.

I have never been so happy to hear the bell go in all my life. it's a good job that the publishing industry doesn't really use math. I walk with Levi to French and naturally he quizzes me about Christian, I just tell him I don't know anything which isn't even a lie because I don't. When we arrive in the French classroom Kate looks as if she is about to fall off her seat as she is bouncing up and down on it vigorously. "Kate chill." Levi says laughing. She ignores him and turns to look at me, this is not going to be good. "I. Want. To. Know. Everything." here we go.  
"What do you want to know?" I say sighing, all I seem to do is bloody sigh.  
"Why was he so mad?"  
"Don't know."  
"Was it because of Jose?"  
"Don't know."  
"Does he like you?"  
"Don't know." she's obviously becoming frustrated with my answers, the scowl on her face tells me that she's getting mad.  
"You're not giving much away are you?"  
"Kate, there's nothing to tell, seriously I don't know anything." she just looks at me like she thinks I'm lying, which is very annoying because I'm not.

Gym was pure torture, for some reason the other team really took a dislike to me, no clue why, every time I fell (which was a lot) they laughed and jeered at me. Its weird because this hasn't really happened before, I mean people laugh, sure, but they were never mean about it. I can't think what could have happened, also I'm pretty sure this girl Leila who is one of the more popular girls threw the ball at my head on purpose. I mean we were never friends because she's popular and I'm not but she's never exactly been mean to me before. Strange. It's only Wednesday and I already can't wait for the weekend to begin.

I change back into my regular clothes and redo my hair into the messy bun, I have to go meet Christian in the library, I hope he still want's to drive me home as by the time we'll be done there will be no buses and I don't fancy a thirty minute walk in the rain when its only fifteen minutes in a car, no one can pick me up either as my Mom and Ray are working. I'll be so glad when I get my car in three days.

When I get to the library Christian is already there. "Hey." I say sitting down.  
"Hi, lets get to work then." he's all business which is nice but I still want to talk to him about earlier. We work in silence, we had already decided what we were going to do tonight in the lesson earlier.

After about half an hour I can't take the silence anymore. "Christian?"  
"Mmm?" he says not looking up from what he's writing.  
"Are you okay now?"  
"I'm fine, can we just work please?" that kinda hurts. I don't say anything else, I just carry on with what I'm doing.

We leave when the library closes again, I follow him in silence to his car and hesitantly get in. he says nothing to me at all. The silence makes the drive quite uncomfortable when yesterday it was okay. I guess its because I know he's brooding about something. Christians phone rings over the hands free system in his car, he presses a button on his steering-wheel which answers it. "What?" he snaps, well that's nice.  
"That's a lovely tone to use on your brother, I'm touched." I can tell Christian is counting again.  
"Sorry." He mutters.  
"I can't come over to Mom and Dad's tonight bro."  
"Why not? I can't handle Mia without you."  
"Work stuff, got to go, catch you later." the phone clicks off just as we pull into my driveway.  
"Thank you for the ride home."  
"It's fine."  
"I'll see you then." I say moving to get out of the car. I am just opening the door when Christian grabs my hand.  
"Ana, I'm sorry about the way I've acted today. After this project it would probably be best for you to just stay away from me." Stay away from him? Is he dangerous or something, I have to admit he seems to have some pretty bad anger issues but I don't believe he would hurt me. "Why do I have to stay away from you? I thought we were friends.."  
"Ana, we aren't friends, we're just working together, you need to understand that. I'm dangerous and no good for you." I feel like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest, I can feel tears forming in my eyes, I must not cry in front of him. "You know what? You should have thought about that sooner. Sorry I thought that we were actually friends. Maybe Donald will let us do separate projects or something, I won't bother you anymore." he opens his mouth to say something but I'm already out of the car before he gets it out.

I run into the house and straight up to my room. The floodgates open, I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for him, to let myself care for him. I don't understand why I'm crying this much about someone I barely know. It sounds silly but I thought I felt a kind of connection with him. It was obviously all one sided though.

The sound of Ray coming home interrupts my sobbing, I don't want him to see me like this as it will cause him to ask questions, I go into my bathroom want wash my face, getting rid of any signs of my self pity. "Ana?" Ray calls from downstairs.  
"Coming Dad." I'm not allowed to call him 'Ray' to his face, I wouldn't anyway he's the only father I've ever known and I love him so much. I run down stairs and see him holding take out menus. "Chinese?" he says winking at me, its kind of our tradition to order in when Mom is working late, I could use a little ' daddy, daughter time' anyway. "Sure." I say smiling.  
"Usual?"  
"Yep." I say popping my P. I always have noodles, curry sauce and crispy chicken balls, not your average Chinese order but who cares. Ray orders and go into the T.V room and pick a movie for us to watch. I decide on 'White Chicks' as I know Ray likes it and its just so funny, I could use the cheering up. Ray comes in with a six-pack of beer and tosses me one, this is our little secret, my Mom doesn't like me drinking but its part of mine and Ray's tradition and he only allows me to have one. We sit next to each other on the sofa and I start the movie, I'll be glad when the food comes as I'm starving. "So Ana, how's school so far? You seem a bit upset." shit he can tell. Just peachy.  
"It's fine I guess." I say shrugging.  
"You can tell me what's wrong, I won't say anything to your Mom."  
"I just feel a bit 'meh' today that's all, its probably hormones." I say winking, I love my Dad but I'm not discussing my boy drama with him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." I say smiling.

The food arrives and we eat it together while watching the movie, my Mom comes home around ten thirty from work, she currently works as a Sous-Chef in downtown Seattle, she seems to like it so maybe she'll stick at this job, she has a tendency to quit after a few months, it often results in her arguing with Ray which I hate. When the film is finished I got upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow at all. I don't want to see Christian again knowing that he doesn't like me. I thought he did at least as a friend but obviously not. He's been nice to me though up until today, and at lunch he was fine, he said he was glad we were working together, I don't understand what changed, if he thought he was dangerous to me then why say those things and give me rides home, it just doesn't make sense.


	7. Visitors

**A/N Seeing as I'm working till late today I've decided to update early, I'm trying to keep a few chapters infront of myself so even if I don't have time to write I can still update. Thank you all again for reading, I seem to be getting pretty positive reviews and that is just spurring me on even more! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**I do not own any characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Visitors**

The next morning I wake up already wishing that today was over. I was not looking forward to facing Christian again. More importantly how was I going to get Mr Donald to let me work alone? A small part of me was hoping he would make me carry on working with Christian, maybe then he would see that he wasn't a danger to me at all. I don't understand what he means when he says he's dangerous and not good for me. I mean he's not exactly hurt me, well he has hurt my feelings but a part of me is telling me that's not in anyway the worst he could do. Maybe he is dangerous, everyone must have heard the rumours about his old school's, maybe even he has heard what everyone is saying about him. Do I really believe what people are saying though? Would he actually hurt me? No, I don't believe for a second that he would. Maybe that makes me stupid, if it does then I guess I'm stupid. Do I want to give up on him? The thought of it makes my insides clench together with a mix of sadness and anger, no I probably won't give up on him. In a way I feel like I've seen what's under neither his 'bad boy' image and he just seems sad rather than dangerous.

Although maybe this was just his way of saying that he hates or something without actually having to say the words 'I hate you'. He did after all say we were never friends. It still doesn't make sense to me though. I should probably just heed his warning and stay away from him, get out of doing the project and pretend he doesn't exist. It's not like I know him after all, all I know is the rumours and that's not exactly a reliable source of information. At least my birthday is only two days away, I'm really looking forward to that. I sigh, I should probably get out of bed some time soon. I turn my head to look at the clock on my nightstand. Shit! It's seven forty-five! I have to leave the house in thirty minutes, that is no where near enough time to get ready.

I jump out of bed and pull a pair of plain blue jeans, a white top and a black hoodie out of my drawer and quickly pull them on, my hair goes into a messy bun again and I rush downstairs to grab breakfast. I practically inhale my cereal. I rush back upstairs to clean my teeth. By the time I'm done Kate is in my driveway.

"You look like hell Steele." Kate says as I get into her car.  
"Good morning to you too." I mutter, good to know I look how I feel. I need to man up, like seriously.  
"What's up Ana?" she asks me her voice full of concern.  
"It's nothing Kate, really I'm fine."  
"It doesn't look like nothing."  
"I don't really want to talk about it." I say staring moodily out of the window.  
"Well I won't push it," really that's surprising, "but when you do want to talk you can come and talk to me, I hate the thought of my best friend being upset." I give her a small smile, I really am thankful that I have a best friend like Kate, I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. "Thanks Kate, it mean's a lot." For the rest of the drive we sit in silence. Levi meets us from that car and walks us to Tutorial before heading off to his own. My whole body is tense when I walk in the classroom, I quickly scan around and see that Christian isn't here yet. I feel my whole body relax. I quickly take my seat and take out my college booklet, its got information about different colleges, entry requirements and how to apply. Its actually really helpful.  
Out of the corner of my eye I see the empty seat next to me become occupied. Don't look, don't look. I repeat this over and over in my head. If he wants to talk to me he will, if he doesn't he won't, I'm secretly hoping he will though. I continue to look through my booklet.

When the bell signals the end of Tutorial I feel relieved, until I remember I have History next. Yippe. I walk with Kate and when we get to the classroom I go and sit in my regular seat. Mr Donald isn't here yet, I have no idea how to ask about the partnering issue, does Christian even want to switch partners, he did say after the project I should stay away from him. This is all so confusing. I see Christian walk in and take his seat next to me, I don't look at him but somehow I can feel his eyes on me. My breathing annoyingly accelerates and my heart begins to pound, stop being so stupid Ana, he doesn't like you! I mentally scold myself.

When Donald walks in we are told to get on with our projects, begrudgingly I turn to look at Christian, he has all of his books on his desk and he is looking at me with an expectant expression on his face. "Are we working together?" I ask quietly.  
"We don't have a choice really." He says looking down at the paper in front of him. That really makes me feel better about the whole situation. Not. I roll my eyes and sigh shaking my head. "That's really rude you know." He says menacingly. Rude?  
"You're the one who went off on me last night. I'm going to ask if we can switch partners." Before he can stop me I am out of my seat and walking to the teachers desk.

"Is something wrong Anastasia?" Mr Donald asks me.  
"Can I have a new partner please?" please say yes, please say yes, I really can't work with him.  
"Ana, I have already switched your partners once which I did against my better judgement, the only option now would be for you to work on your own. If you feel that you cannot work with Mr Grey then fine, I would really like you to try though, this is a big thing for one person to tackle alone…." no he doesn't want to work with me, this would be better for us both. "…also as well as not extending your deadline, Christian would also have to agree to it and he would have to work alone too." well there's no problem there, he already doesn't want to work with me.  
"I'm sure he will." I say quietly.  
"I doubt that after the effort he put in to persuade me to let him work with you." hang on, did I hear that correctly? He made Donald switch our partners, how the hell did he do that? There was no way we were going to be switched. This is all just so confusing. "Look Mr Donald, he doesn't want to work with me."  
"Let's get his view on this. Christian come here please." The class room is silent, Christian quietly makes his way to the desk.  
"Yes Mr Donald?"  
"Christian are you not happy working with Ana? She is under the assumption that you aren't. Would you prefer to work alone?"  
"Does Ana want to not work with me?" He sounds quite hurt actually, maybe I could.. no I have to keep to my guns. I am working alone. End of.  
"Ana?" Mr Donald says to me his voice etched with curiosity.  
"I thought you didn't want to work with me."  
"No, I do want to." Christian says quietly. I have no idea what's going on here. This is maddening  
"Ana." Mr Donald turns to me, "Can you carry on working with him or do you want to work alone?" I want to work with him but I don't think I can. I'm going to have to work alone. "I want to work alone." I say quietly.  
"Christian, would you be happy to work alone?"  
"If that's what Anastasia wants then I'm happy to."  
"That's settled then, you may both return to your seats, as I said before I will not be extending the deadline." I nod and go back to my seat, I decide to now base my project on Pearl Harbour and the implications it has on society today. I'm still so confused, so he wanted to work with me but he didn't want to be friends, well I'm sorry but you can't have it both ways. Ugh this is nuts.

After lesson I am collared by Kate. "Ana is that why you were so upset this morning, this whole project thing? I thought things were going okay with working with him?"  
"They were up until he said he didn't want to be friends and that we never were. Lets not talk about it now anyway its sorted." I just want to focus on my English work. I just wish this day was over.

By the time lunch comes I really am ready to go home, maybe I should just fake illness and go, its not something I would condone but I don't want to stay here anymore today and it would help me catch up with work. "Kate I don't feel good, I think I'm going to go home."  
"Do you want me to drive you?" Kate's eyes are full of concern and I feel slightly bad seeing as there's nothing wrong with me. "It's fine, I'll walk. Enjoy the rest of lunch." I get up from the table and walk to the office to sign out.

I'm excused from afternoon lessons and I begin my journey home, at least it's not raining today. I'm about half way home when my phone rings. I don't recognise the number so I decide not to answer, it's probably just prank callers or something. When I get home I go upstairs to my room and take out my books to study, I just can't concentrate though. My mind is too busy trying to make sense of everything. I need to stop letting it bother me so much. Non of this is really going to matter soon anyway, I'll be off to college and meeting new people. I can't wait for college, but if I ever want to go I need to study which is what I should be doing instead of daydreaming.

I spend my afternoon studying for English and Maths. In the end I managed to focus, I'm actually quite proud of the amount of work I got done. If I keep this up with all my subjects then finals should be an easy victory! I probably deserve a break after all the studying. I head downstairs and pour myself a glass of orange. Seeing as everyone is working late tonight I should probably eat. I'm just about to have a look for something when the doorbell rings. Its probably Kate seeing if I'm okay. It rings again, some people are so impatient. I rush to open it and standing before me is Christian Grey.

What the hell? I say nothing, I can only stare. This is just getting messed up now. "Hi." he simply says. I can only stare at him, why in the world has he turned up at my house? "Ana?" he says concern showing clearly on his handsome face.  
"Yes?" I squeak, embarrassing.  
"You weren't in Math class." He says accusingly.  
"I went home at lunch."  
"Oh." he murmurs. Right enough is enough, I'm getting pissed off with this whole situation now.  
"Why are you here?" I say angrily.  
"I wanted to see if you were okay."  
"I thought we weren't friends." I hiss at him.  
"I shouldn't have said what I said to you yesterday, it was wrong of me." I can't deal with this anymore, if we were going to be friends and I had to deal with this all the time then I don't see it being worth the hassle. "You should have thought about that then before you said it, look I really have to go. Goodbye Christian." I don't wait for his reply, I just shut the door.

He really is the most confusing person I have ever met, he say's he doesn't want to be friends then he shows up on my doorstep full of concern. I just don't get it. Well its done now anyway, I think I made it clear where I stand on the whole thing.


	8. Birthday Surprises

**A/N Thank you all again for reading and all your kind reviews. Work has been hectic so i'm doing my best to update but it may not be daily updates for a while, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own any characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Birthday Surprises.**

The two days leading up to my birthday pass by uneventfully. I'm glad my birthday is on a Saturday as it means I can sleep in. I'm 18, its weird because it feels no different then 17 really. I lay in bed and stare at my ceiling, I've not got much planned for today, me, Kate and Jose are going into the city to do some shopping, then a family meal tonight. Kate had her date last night so I expect we'll hear all about that. There's a know on my bedroom door. "Ana are you up?" my mom calls.  
"Yes Mom." The door bursts open and my Mom and Ray walk in carrying some presents.  
"Happy Birthday!" they say in unison. I can't help but smile, they place the presents on my bed along with some cards.

I open them quickly, I receive the keys to my new car, I've not seen it yet but I can't wait, some clothes, perfume, a necklace and a few DVD's. "Thank you both so much!" I gush at them. I love all my presents, my Mom and Ray know what I like so to them I'm pretty easy to buy for. "Do you want to see your car?" Ray asks me.  
"Yes!" I practically scream. I grab a jacket to put over my PJ's and rush outside, there in the driveway is an old fashioned light blue Beetle. I absolutely love it. "Oh my god thank you both so much!"  
"I know its quite old but the last owner took great care of it and the thing runs great." Ray says a look of embarrassment on his face. "Dad relax, I love it!" I hug both my parents before I unlock my car and climb in, the inside is lovely, its got a cream interior and a sophisticated CD player, a perk I was not expecting, I can't wait to take it for a spin.

Kate and Jose will be here soon so I should probably go inside to get ready. I head upstairs and take a quick shower, when I'm done I dry my hair before curling it. It hangs in lose curls down my back, I'm pretty impressed with how it turned out, I apply a light layer of makeup before dressing in a pale pink dress which falls just above me knees, white cardigan and white pumps, I look quite girly, like I'm fifteen rather than eighteen. it's a good job its warm today too. I eat a breakfast of bacon and eggs, brush my teeth and wait for my friends to arrive.

I don't have to wait very long, I'd been sat in the living room for about five minutes when the doorbell rings. I rush to open it and see Kate and Jose stood on my porch. "Happy Birthday!" they both shout. I give them both a quick hug and invite them inside. "Here." Kate says handing me a present and card, I open it and see she's got me a teddy bear which says 'Best Friend In The World', a box of chocolates and a CD I've been wanting for ages. "Thank you so much Kate, I love them!" I hug her again.  
"You're welcome Ana, I love your car!"  
"Thank you!" Jose hands me his present, he's really into photography and I'm not surprised when open my gift to see a picture of me, Kate, Jose and Levi. It was took last year when we went to LA on a school trip, it's enclosed in a beautiful silver frame which has 'Best Friends' written across the bottom, I can actually feel myself getting slightly teary. "Wow Jose I love it!"  
"Really?" he sounds surprised. I really do love it though, I simply smile and nod and take all my gifts upstairs.

"Shall we go?" I say when I'm back downstairs.  
"Sure, you should drive Ana." Kate says smiling. I was going to ask if they minded if I drove, I can't wait to get behind the wheel. "Okay!" I practically run to my car, they both get in, Kate sits in the front while Jose gets in the back. I manage to reverse gracefully down my driveway and before I know it I'm on the I-5 which leads into the city. The Beetle is so easy to drive, I have to admit it doesn't really go about 75 without a lot of effort but that doesn't bother me as I'm not really a fast driver. It drives really smoothly though and its really quiet to say its an old car.

On the way there Kate tells us all about her date. Apparently it was going well up until Levi tried to 'cop a feel' on the drive home. Kate's now decided she doesn't like him really and that there won't be a second date. Poor Levi, I can see her point though, I'm surprised she didn't slap him when he tried that, I think I would have, although I don't really do on dates so I don't really know what I would do in that situation.

We arrive in the city and I'm struggling to contain my excitement, we aren't really doing anything exciting, just a bit of shopping and some lunch but I can't think of a better way the spend the day than with my two best friends in the city, I just love living here in Seattle! The fact that it's a beautiful sunny day just makes everything better!

We have a look round a few shops and I buy a few items of clothing and some shoes. While we're looking round shops me and Kate have a bit of a heart-to-heart, I tell her everything about what happened with Christian and she is still convinced he likes me but he's scared of doing anything, that doesn't seem likely but it would make sense. Jose just leaves us to it, he looks at men's clothes before coming back to us and announcing he's starving.

As it's my birthday we go to Capelli's and I have the seafood paella as always. Delicious. When we're done, much to my surprise, the waiters bring out a birthday cake and everyone in the restaurant sings 'happy birthday' to me. I know I'm blushing, its quite embarrassing actually. The also give me my meal free which was really nice of them, I still offer to spilt the bill but Kate and Jose are having non of it.

When we're done in the restaurant we decide to go see a movie. Jose buys our tickets and Kate buys are snacks, I feel bad that everything is being paid for by people other than me. I just keep being reassured that I shouldn't have to pay because it's my birthday.

We decided to watch a new horror film that's just come out, much to Kate's disappointment as she wanted to watch the Ryan Gosling one, its pretty gruesome, I spend more time looking at my hands rather than the screen. it's a typical horror movie, a madman goes on a killing spree, blood and guts everywhere, teens having sex, doing illogical things to get away, I mean if you're alone in the house and you keep hearing noises you don't investigate you barricade yourself in a safe room with a phone and call 911. Despite all that it was still pretty scary, doubt I'll be sleeping tonight.

When we're done at the movies I drive everyone home, I still have a family meal to go to tonight which I'm looking forward to, it'll be nice to spend time with my Mom and Ray, my Moms sister Lisa is also coming, she's great my Aunt Lisa, she's absolutely mad and there is never a dull moment with her around. My Mom is already cooking when I arrive home, I offer to help but as it's my birthday she doesn't let me. I decide to go and do some studying before I have to go down.

I decide to work on my History project, the introduction is already done thankfully, I should actually be okay working alone. "Ana!" Ray calls from downstairs.  
"Coming." I shout back, I rush down stairs expecting Lisa to have arrived instead I see a delivery man on the porch holding a bouquet of white roses. "Delivery for Anastasia Steele." He says in a bored voice. Who could these be from?  
"Thank you." I say while taking them off him. There's a card attached. I pull it out of the envelope and quickly read it.

_I truly am sorry Anastasia. _  
_Happy Birthday,_  
_Christian Grey._

"Who are they from Ana?" My mom asks.  
"Someone from school." I reply  
"A boy?" my Mom gushes. I just nod, "you never told me that you were seeing someone!"  
"Mom I'm not."  
"This boy must like you." everyone seems to be jumping to that conclusion. I just shake my head and take my roses upstairs. I really didn't want to be thinking about Christian today, it just makes me worked up, I'm trying very hard not to like him but I'm failing miserably.


	9. Secrets

**A/N Sorry for my lack of updates, It's unbelievable how busy I've been at work, it's sort of paid of though as i'm hopefully about to become an assistant manager at 18! I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, I struggled to write it I'm not really happy with it, a lot of people were asking for Christians POV so I did my best with it, feedback would be appreciated but I don't think I'll be doing his POV again for a while.**

* * *

**I do not own any characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Secrets**

Christian POV

I wake covered in sweat, the terror of my nightmare still fresh in my mind. Fuck, not again. It was always the same damn dream, I'm four years old, I'm hiding under the table, the crack whore's pimp is looking for me, he smokes cigarette after cigarette, he beats the crack whore till she passes out then he finds my under my bed. He stubs out his cigarettes on my chest then beats me with his leather belt. I can't bare to be touched even now. There's definitely no light at the end of my tunnel. Any chance I had I've fucked up. The only outlet I had for my anger was Elena but I even fucked that up.

It's been weeks since my last sub, to say I started at a young age is an understatement but I relish the control it gives me when everything else in my life is running wild. I hate the unexpected. People probably would think that my intentions are evil and malicious, I probably wouldn't disagree with them on that. At eighteen years old I am one fucked up son of a bitch.

Things could be worse, if Grace hadn't adopted me I'd have probably wound up like my birthmother the crack whore. Well I've not turned out great but at least I'm not a junkie. Yes, I have been in a few fights and yes I have some pretty fucked up 'fun' with my subs but still, not a junkie, or a pimps bitch for that matter.

This is why I know I should stay away from her. Ana. I have to protect her from my nasty intentions, I could never do the whole 'vanilla' relationship, that's just not who I am. Yes, like I said, at eighteen I am pretty fucked up. I can't seem to stay away though, the flowers was a bad move on my part. I needed her to know that I knew it was her birthday and that I'm sorry.

The fact that I'm sorry about what I did surprises me, I don't tend to apologise often, to see the look in her eyes when I said we were never friends just made these unfamiliar emotions stir inside of me. I don't like to deal with emotions that make you weak and vulnerable, I need to maintain my strong powerful image which I know I have. Lets face it, I know people are scared of me, I've heard the rumours about what happened at my last three schools and they're not got a thing wrong yet. I hate people knowing my business.

I need a sub, I need to bring back some control to my life, maybe then I could stop thinking about Anastasia fucking Steele. I bet she'd be a great fuck though, to feel her come undone by my actions, feel her lips on mine or wrapped round my cock.. Fuck now I've done it, gone off on a tangent about her and made myself horny as fuck. Going to have to do something about this.


	10. Propositions

**A/N not sure if i'm going to have time to update tomorrow so seeing as I managed to finish this chapter you're going to get two updates today! As ever I appreciate all the feedback and that you take the time to read. Thank you!**

**I do not own any characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Propositions.**

Monday morning comes all too soon for my liking. I've had a great birthday weekend though. The meal was loads of fun, my Aunt Lisa was hilarious as usual and the food was so nice thanks to my Mom. Then on Sunday I had a chill day, I hung around the house in my PJ's and watched movies, it was awesome.

I've tried not to think about Christian too much, whenever I do my thoughts just get jumbled and I can't decide how I feel. He just confuses me, he says he doesn't want to be friends and that I should stay away from him but then he says he wants to work with me, turns up at my house and sends me flowers. Has he got like 2 different personalities or something? I feel like behind the mask he often wears that he's sad about something and that something has made him grow up way too fast. I have to speak to him today anyway, I should thank him for the flowers, I was going to send him a text seeing as when he rang me the other day I saved his number, how he got mine in the first place I'll never know. There's also the issue of how he persuaded Mr Donald about the partnering. I need to know what happened or its going to drive me crazy.

I arrive at school stupidly early, I find a parking spot and chill in my car for five minutes. Ugh I have a Math test today, how fun and a drama performance in class. I'm not too nervous about that though, just the Math test. It's a good job I've studied. The Campus starts to fill up so I should probably head over to Tutorial. Sighing I climb out of my car, grab my bag and lock it. Kate said she would meet me there. Once I get there I rush to my seat and sit down to wait for Kate.

I don't have to wait too long thankfully. "Hey Kate." I say smiling at her as she sits down.  
"Morning Steele. Good weekend?"  
"Yeah great, you?"  
"Saturday was awesome as you know, Sunday sucked." she frowns. She looks quite sad actually, I can feel myself getting worried.  
"What happened?"  
"Levi." She says simply, this cannot be good.  
"What did he do?"  
"Showed up at my house and made a big scene. If you look on my driveway you'll see a huge love heart spray painted on it with 'Levi loves Kate' written in the middle. It won't come off either and its just mortifying, my neighbours keep teasing me about it and my Dad is furious and I'm getting the brunt of it even though I've done nothing wrong."  
"Was he sober when he did this?"  
"Doubt it, he must have done it late Saturday night or early Sunday morning because it was there when we got up, I just can't believe he would do something like this and think that I would find it cute. Its creepy." I have to agree with her there.  
"He needs a reality check."  
"He does, I think my Dad is making him pay for the damage he's done which is going to go down well."  
"Well you can come stay at mine till the heat dies down a bit if you want?" This happened before last year, Kate got in so much trouble for something so she ended up staying at my house for a week, her parent's don't believe in groundings but they would make things very difficult for her at home. Once she went back from my house everything was fine. "That'd be great, thanks Ana." good job we have a guest room.

The rest of Tutorial is uneventful, I walk with Kate to History and take my usual seat, I'm enjoying working on my project and to say I'm working alone I have accomplished quite a lot. I'm just writing my middle section when I hear someone say my name, I know immediately who it is. I turn and see Christian staring intently at me. "What's up?" I say breathlessly.  
"Did you get my flowers?" He says softly.  
"I did, I meant to thank you this morning but Kate had boy drama." I say laughing.  
"Oh right, okay. Well I'm glad you got them."  
"How did you know it was my birthday?"  
"I overheard Kate talking to Jose." I'm not quite satisfied with his answer there, why would he care anyway?  
"You know I'm struggling to keep up with your mood swings." oh god now he looks angry, I think I've offended him. Now he's not talking either. "I mean that one minute you want to be friends, the next you don't and then you do again. Do you want to be friends or not?" That came out more forceful than it was supposed to. He looks down at his hands that are intertwined on the table.  
"I do." He says quietly. Oh I was expecting him to say that he didn't.  
"So no more telling me to stay away from you?"  
"No, although you really should, I did mean it when I said I'm no good for you." He says quite seriously, I'm not going through this again, besides I don't care, this could end badly but I just can't seem to care, he fascinates me, which is not good. "I'll judge what's dangerous for myself thank you Christian. Besides I doubt you'd hurt me anyway." although I believe he could hurt my emotionally quite badly if he wanted to. "You should learn to judge danger better then." what the hell does that mean? "Lets not talk about this anymore, you've said you want to be friends, sorted." I smile at him, he sighs and gives me a small smile of his own, I'm back to feeling like I could melt again.  
"Friend's have dinner together you know." He whispers to me. Is he asking me out?  
"You want to go out for dinner?"  
"Well since you asked…" He winks at me. Playful, I like it.  
"Hey! You brought it up."  
"I was stating a fact, you asked if I wanted to go out for dinner. I would like to by the way."  
"Maybe I don't want to." I stick my tongue out at him.  
"Don't kid yourself." he says just as the bell goes to signal end of lesson. He says no more to me, he just packs up his things and walks out the classroom leaving me stunned. I can't believe what just happened, also where did that courage come from? I actually held my own. He knew he could be so playful, I'm seeing new sides to him all the time.

The rest of the day passes in an absolute blur, the drama performance went so well which I'm pleased about, the Math test however was not so good, after about half way through I'd basically lost the will to live. The best part of the day was definitely History, then all throughout the day I'd look up and often see Christian staring at me which made my stomach do little flips. I just know I've got feelings for him. It's pretty obvious from the way my body reacts to his presence. I've never felt this way before, not about anyone. It's all just so brand new to me.

I decide to go to the library after school to do some studying, as much as I'd like to think about Christian all day I have to get my priorities in order. I sit at the usual table, it's where me and Christian did our project work but its also where I always sit anyway. I'm in full flow writing an essay for English when I look up and see those beautiful gray eyes boring into mine. I can't speak I'm so mesmerised by them. He clicks his fingers in front of my face to get my attention and laughs. Embarrassing. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Christian chuckles.  
"H-h-hi." great now I'm stuttering.  
"Are you okay? You look a little out of it." only because you dazzled me.  
"I'm good, what are you doing here?" I ask bluntly, maybe a little too bluntly.  
"It's a school library…" he looks at me frowning.  
"That's not what I meant."  
"I'm here to see a friend." oh not here to see me then, because there's no point in denying that I was hoping he was.  
"Oh. I'll not keep you then." I say sadly.  
"Ana, I mean you, it's not like I have any other friends." my breathing is quickening and I have butterflies in my stomach, he did mean me after all. Although he's got to have more friends then just me surely? I smile at him and his answering smile is just as big as my own, maybe we were going to be friends after all. "How did you know I was in the library?" I wink at him.  
"Your cars still in the parking lot," He smirks at me, "I assumed you would be here."  
"Well you assumed right, I have homework and stuff to do." I say laughing.  
"Am I disturbing you then?"  
"Nope." I grin.  
"Good, I also wanted to discuss our dinner plans."  
"We don't have dinner plans."  
"Not yet we don't." he says winking at me, his playfulness is so cute.  
"Enlighten me then Mr Grey."  
"Mr Grey? I like it."  
"Not enlightened yet." I say sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Okay, Capelli's tomorrow night, eight o'clock."  
"I love that restaurant."  
"I know." hang on how does he know. Do I really want to go? Stupid question really, of course I do. "Are we meeting at the restaurant?" I ask him.  
"I'll pick you up from your house at seven thirty." my heart is hammering against my chest. "Sorted then."  
"It's a date." He says winking before leaving me sat alone at my table speechless. Do I have a date with Christian Grey? "Christian!" I call after him rushing out of the library leaving all my things at my table. I can see him just ahead of me. I call him again and he turns to look at me. I quickly run over to him. "Are you taking me on a date?" Christ I'm being blunt today.  
"Do you want it to be a date?" Yes.  
"Do you?" please say yes, please say yes. Right now I don't care about all the mood swings and the fact he may or may not be dangerous, all that's going through my mind is the thought of me kissing him, feeling how soft his hair is, the firmness of his lips… "Anastasia, I don't usually date," oh fuck "But for you I would be willing to make an exception." I'm speechless.  
"A date then?" I say breathlessly.  
"Yes a date." and with that he takes my hand and plants a soft kiss on my knuckles before turning and walking to his car.


	11. Sorry!

**Sorry this isn't an update, I just wanted to let you know that I may not be able to update for a bit as I'm having some issues with my laptop, it's basically decided to break and I can't get it started, I'm doing this off my phone but I don't feel able to write a full chapter on it, I'm working to get it fixed ASAP though so please bear with me! **

**Rhianna xx**


	12. Date Night

**A/N Hi all, borrowing my mums laptop, so I'm going to try and update as much as I can, my laptop breaking was totally unexpected! I apologise for any mistakes, having to just write it straight out.**

* * *

**I do not own any characters, no copywrite intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Date night. **

I have a date with Christian Grey, I have a date with Christian Grey. I repeat this in my head over and over again. I can't believe it. I actually have a date with him, plain old me has a date with one of the hottest boys in school, just wow. I better actually go home, I've been stood here thinking to myself for over ten minutes now. I rush back to the library to grab my stuff then I race to my car. The drive home is a complete blur. I know I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight.

The rest of the evening passes by quickly, I should probably pick my outfit now. I decide on some dark blue skinny jeans, a baby pink halter top with a ruffle going down the middle and my black ankle boots that have about a four inch heel. That should do. I hastely climb into bed and wait for tomorrow to come.

As I expected I hardly slept, I'm going to look like death today, great. I pull on some jeans and a t-shirt for school and head downstairs for some breakfast. Everyone else has already left for work so I'm alone. Thats handy actually as I'm feeling rather panicy about tonight. I also have to get the arrangements from him. Crap eight ten, better leave.

I'm quite late arriving at school, I'm the last person to get to Tutorial anyway. I hurry and take my seat, Christian smiles a shy smile at me as I sit down and I feel myself going tomato red. "Hi." he mouths at me.  
"Hey." I mouth back smiling. We can't talk out loud as Tutorial is in full swing. I settle down to do a quick burst of studying. I can feel his eyes on me, that makes me feel slightly better about everything. I feel like I must at least have some effect on him, and he said he didn't date but for me he'll make an exception so that must mean something good. I guess we shall see.

When Tutorial ends I walk to History with Kate, I've yet to tell her about my date, I'm waiting to see how it goes first, I know she'll be pissed I won't have told her straight away but I know she'll make me worked up about it and I just want to keep calm and not end up freaking out. I take my usual seat next to Christian, he's already started working so it's best that I don't disturb him. I quietly get on with my project. I'm feeling quite optimistic about everything.

It's half way through the lesson when Christian turns to me. "Anastasia?" he says quietly.  
"Yeah?" I say not wanting to look up from what I'm writing, I don't mean it in a nasty way, I'm just in full swing with what I'm writing.  
"What time would you like me to pick you up tonight?" Seven seems like a good option, not too early, not too late.  
"Seven?"  
"Yeah, that's great." I look up at him to see his smile in all its gorgeous glory. I get to go on a date with him tonight, I don't think it's quite sunk in still. "I'm looking forward to it." he says quietly.  
"Me too."

We don't talk after that, the rest of the day passes by quickly and before I know it I'm at home getting ready. I take a shower and try not to think too much. After I'm done I get out, get dried, pull on my robe and start to dry my hair. I decide to curl it in lose waves and pin my front bits back. Once I'm happy with my hair I apply a light layer of makeup. I pay attention to my eyes making sure they look quite smokey. I put on a light pink lipgloss too. I'm quite happy with how my hair and makeup has gone. Time to get dressed now! It's a good job I picked my outfit yesterday as its aready six fifty, I dress quickly and rush downstairs to wait.

"Ana, you look beautiful!" My mother gushes when I get to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Thanks, mom." I smile at her.  
"That Christian better look after my babygirl." Ray says seriously as he walks out the kitchen.  
"Cool it Dad, it's just one date." I say laughing. I hear a car pull up outside, he's here and right on time too, well I expected that. The doorbell rings and Ray answers it. "Hello Christian." Ray says in a gruff voice, great I can tell he's trying to intimidate Christian.  
"Good evning Mr Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Nice meeting you too, come on in." I can hear them walking towards the living room where I ran inside to wait. I see Ray come in first, Christian comes in behind him holding a beautiful bouquet of lillies. "You look breath taking Ana." Christian says smiling at me. I simply blush. "These are for you." he says handing me the flowers.  
"Thanks." I say still smiling.  
"Shall we go?" He asks, I nod, say goodbye to my parents and walk outside towards his car. Like the perfect gentleman he is he holds open my door and shuts it carefully once I'm inside.

We don't talk much as we drive into Seattle, it's not an uncomfortable silence though, we're just listening to the music and enjoying each others company. When we arrive he parks his car in the parking lot near Capelli's and rushes round to open my door. "Thank you." I say quietly.  
"No problem." He winks at me and my heart melts, I love it when he is playful. He takes my hand like its a completely normal thing to do, which it is really I guess but that doesn't stop my heart from wanting to beat right out of my chest, and we walk to the restaurant. At night time you have to book a table rather then being able to sit where you want like in the day time.

"Table for two under the name of Grey." He says to the hostess his voice dripping with authority. The hostess looks like her eyes are going to pop out of her skull. "R-r-right this way." she gushes, she can't even form a sentance round him, although i've some need to talk because at first I couldn't, but seriously she's practically drooling. I roll my eyes at the back of her head and Christian who was busy staring at me gives me a questioning look. I just shake my head at him. I quickly sit down at the table we've been given and Christian sits dwn opposite me.

"Can I get you any drinks?" The hostess gushes again.  
"What would you like Ana?" Christian says ignoring her.  
"Coke please."  
"Two cokes." He says still not looking at her, she huffs and walks away, I roll my eyes again. "Eye rolling is very rude." Christian says, it's like I'm being scolded. "It's a habit." I say quietly.  
"A bad one." I stick my tongue out at him. When the hostess comes back with our drinks we order our food I have my usual and Christian opts for the same.

"Why was you willing to make an exception for me?" Shit did I just say that?  
"Some rules are worth breaking when it's the right person." He says simply. What's that supposed to mean?  
"Am I the right person to break them for?"  
"I think so." he murmers. Holy shit.  
"I'd like to be." I say quietly.  
"I still wish you'd see that I'm dangerous." He says sadly.  
"Too late now."  
"I suppose it is, my intentions are less than honourable though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, were less than honourable, what I originally wanted from you has changed." eh?  
"What did you want." I'm rather interested.  
"That doesn't matter anymore, I might tell you one day. Now I just want to be able to call you my girlfriend." Oh. My God.  
"I thought you didn't date?"  
"Like I said, for you I'm willing to make an exception."  
"I'd very much like you to make the exception."  
"You should be careful though, I'm pretty sure I don't have a heart." He says quietly. What's that supposed to mean, this is a pretty honest discussion for a first date, I would really like to be his girlfriend though. "I believe you have a heart." I say quietly, i've seen the sadness in his eyes, I think he has some pretty dark secrets and may be messed up in some way but everyone can be saved, it just takes the right person.  
"I'm fifty shades of fucked up Ana." He says harshly. I don't believe that for one second.  
"Well, that's not going to put me off."  
"I see that." He says quietly, "I don't want you to be put off, I know we've only known each other for a short time but you give me...hope. Something i've not felt for a long time. I've never met anyone who was genuinely good like you. You've completely bewitched me." That was some speech, I've bewitched him? More like the other way around, I can see myself really falling for this fucked up, god like man infront of me. "We can only try our best with each other." I say quietly.  
"I've never been in a vanilla relationship." He mumurs. Vanilla?  
"I'm pretty sure I don't know what that means." I laugh.  
"Never mind." He says smiling.

Our converstaion is interupted by the arrival of our food, we eat in silence. I'm still reeling from that very honest discussion we just had, well honestish. I know there are things he isn't telling me, like vanilla? What's that all about? I want to try with him though, if he gives me the chance, I think he will though. We finish our meal and Christian asks if I want dessert, when I decline he asks for the bill. "How much do I owe?" I innocently ask. "Nothing." he almost growls.  
"I should pay my half." I argue. I hate being paid for.  
"No, this is a date, I'm paying end of discussion." and with that he places some money in the folder and procedes to walk out. I think i've made him mad, I rush after him to the car, he grabs my hand and surprises me when he leads my hastily up an ally. He turns my round so I'm stood against a wall. Before I know it his lips have crashed into mine.

I am completely taken by surprise, I part my lips slightly to give his tongue entrace to my mouth and I gently stoke his tongue with my own. Our lips are moving in sync together, my hands are balled up in his soft hair, one of his hands is on my waist, the other is cradelling my face. I have never been kissed like this before, I've never been kissed period. I know now exactly what i've been missing. I moan into his mouth softly and pull back. I feel completely breathless. He takes me in his arms and kisses my hair gently. "Wow." I simply say. That was just...wow. I'm actually lost for words, he pulls back to look at me and smiles before kissing my nose. "I should get you home." He says quietly. I sigh, he takes my hand and walks me to his car. Tonight has just been amazing.

We drive in silence again, once we get back to my house he gets out of his car to open my door. He actually walks me all the way to my front door. "Tonight has been lovely, thank you." I murmur.  
"It was my genuine pleasure." He smiles down at me. I want him to kiss me again.  
"I'll see you at school then." I look up into his gray eyes finding myself completely dazzled, he begins to lean his face down towards mine, I close my eyes, I can feel his breath on my face. His lips come down softly onto my own. This kiss was more gentle than the last, not as agressive. He begins it and he has to end it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says simply before letting me go and walking towards his car. I wish this night didn't have to end. I watch as he drives down my driveway and off into the night.


	13. It's The Little Things That Count

A/N** I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! My laptop is still broken and getting hold of my mum's isn't easy, I've been working on idea though while I've been unable to write and this chapter has been planned for a while, nothing too eventful happens it's just the aftermath of the date. A friend has offered to fix my laptop though when he has time so hopefully I'll be back on my own soon. I apoligise in advance for any mistakes, I'm having to write it straight out again which I really don't like doing! That's enough rambling from me anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**I do not own any characters, no copyright intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- It's The Little Things That Count.**

* * *

All I can do is stare after his car like an idiot. I can't believe I just went on a date with Christian Grey. I also can't believe he kissed me, and he wants me to be his girlfriend! Is this real? Am I dreaming? Am I going to wake up in a minute and find it was all a dream? I damn well hope not because that would right royally suck! I can't wait to see him tomorrow and see how he acts at school. I suppose the day after is the biggest worry after a date. I guess we shall see. "Ana?" Ray calls opening the front door so a steam of light hits me.  
"Yeah? Sorry I was just coming in." I make my way past Ray and head straight to the kitchen for a drink, I find my Mom sitting at the breakfast bar, I expect I'm about to be given the third degree. "Ana!" My mom gushes. I sigh and roll my eyes.  
"Hey Mom."  
"How was it!?" Here we go.  
"It was great, he took me to Capelli's and we had a really nice meal." I say smiling, nice is the understatement of the century I think.  
"Are you seeing him again?!"  
"He said he would see me tomorrow at school."  
"No, I mean are you going on another date silly?"  
"Oh right, we've not made arrangements for another date." Should we have? I mean dating is new to me but we've not organised a second date, although he said I'm his girlfriend so I guess there will be one at some point. "See how things are at school Ana."  
"I will do, I'm going to bed anyway, night guys." I make my escape up to my room and get ready for bed. I just want tomorrow to come fast. I slide into bed, turn off the bedside lamp and settle down to sleep.

I groan as the alarm rings, I could use at least an hours more sleep. I'm sure I'm going to look awful today from the lack of sleep. I must have been over excited or something as I had the strangest dreams that have seemed to tire me out even more then when I actually went to bed. At least I'll see him today, that thought has cheered me up considerably. It looks quite nice out today. I jump out of bed and head to my closet, I pull out a pair of shorts, I think I'll risk these today, I decide to pair them with a blue and white stripy top, it looks like a top that a sailor would wear actually. I get dressed and look in the mirror, not too bad if I do say so myself. I leave my hair down as it's still quite curly even though I've brushed it, well more wavey than curly now, it looks okay though. I decide to wear my white pumps, they go quite well with my outfit. I'm not bothered about breakfast today so I brush my teeth and apply some light pink lipgloss. A car honking outside my window startles me. I run over to my bedroom window and look out. There in my driveway is non other than Christian Grey. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and a huge smile has crept onto my face. He's here again, to see me.

I rush downstairs and open the front door, in the time it took me to get here he has got out of his car and walked onto the porch. "Hey beautiful." He says smirking at me. I can feel my insides turning to mush, I may actually be swooning right now. "Hey." I say shyly, I'm still swooning but I could not care less. "I thought I'd come pick you up for school, y'know like all good boyfriends should do." He smirks at me again.  
"Well you get an A for this one Grey." I tease.  
"Let's see if I can get anymore 'A's'" he says winking at me. He's so cute when he's playful, well he's just cute anyway. He walks over to the passenger side of his car and opens to door with an over exagerated bow. I can't stop laughing as I climb in as gracefully as I can manage. "Starbucks?" He says with a wink.  
"Ohh yes please." I say with a smile, I quite fancy a Starbucks and if we go straight to school we'll be stupidly early.

We arrive at Starbucks and once again he opens my door, he even takes my hand as I climb out, what a cutie. "What are you having?" He asks.  
"A Mocha Coffee Cooler I think."  
"Sounds good. You go get a table and I'll order, I'm getting you a chcoclate muffin too."  
"Bossy."  
"I won't disagree with that. Go. Sit."  
"I need to give you money for it." He looks at me as if I've just said the sky is green or something.  
"Ana, my mother would have a fit if I made you pay anything. Just go get the table." Rolling my eyes I go sit in the nearest booth. Jesus is he bossy, he is being really sweet though, although I'm not sure how much I want the muffin, I do love chocolate though. When he's been served and got all of our order he comes and slides in the booth next to me. "One Coffee Cooler and a chocolate muffin."  
"Yummy." I say smiling. He's got a muffin too but I think his is blueberry. The muffin is delicious, I'm glad he got me one now, I'm not happy about him paying though, he's being the perfect gentleman though. "You look deep in thought there Miss Steele."  
"Not really, just thinking about how yummy this muffin is. Yours looks quite good too."  
"Open your mouth." I open it slightly and he breaks some of his muffin off and then he actually feeds it me. "Taste good?" he asks winking at me. I nod because my mouth is so full. Maybe I should return the favour. "Open yours now." I say smirking and he does, I break off a large piece and gently plop it in, although I mange to get half of it down his front. "Shit, sorry." I say going to wipe it off his chest. He stiffens and grabs my hand before I get chance to touch him. "Please don't." He says, his eyes hardening. He brushes himself off and stands up. I quickly follow after him to the car, again he opens the door but theres no playfulness there like before. Have I done something wrong? "Christian?" I say quietly.  
"Yes?" There a stifness to his voice, I must have upset him.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Have I ruined things already.  
"Yes and no." he says quietly. I say nothing, I just stare out of the window. "Ana."  
"Hmm?"  
"You haven't really done anything, I should have explained."  
"Want to explain now?"  
"I don't like to be touched on my chest or back."  
"Can I ask why?"  
"Let's just say I had a brutal introduction to life, that's all I need to know." That revelaton has me reeling, I knew he was adopted but I never knew the circumstances, in a way I'm quite curious but its obviously something he doesn't like talking about so I probably shouldn't push it. "I'm sorry." I say quietly.  
"It's fine, you know now." I take a sip of my drink which I brought with me, he finished his before we left. I sigh as we arrive at school.

We walk hand-in-hand to Tutorial, loads of people are staring at us, they look genuinely shocked. Kate's eyes almost pop out of her head as we walk into Tutorial. As I sit down I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_TELL ME EVERYTHING. K XOX_

I sigh. I can't face the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition today.

_Later. A x_

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her scowling, this is going to be a long day.

By the time it gets to lunch I have been asked countless questions, she has now been filled in on everything more or less except the part about him not liking being touched, I sense that that's private and now something he likes to share. Of course this happened while Christan wasn't around. He met me after classes to walk me to my next ones and all through History we were chatting about meaningless drivel, like places we both wanted to go, places we had seen, as expected his list was much bigger than mine. What we wanted to do after graduation, our plans for the future. He wants to go into business and is planning on applying to Harvard. I expect he'll get in as he's really quite intelligent. He always seems so passionate when he's talking about business, I can tell it must be something he's already quite good at. He also told me about his family, his brother Elliot has just started his own construction company and his sister Mia still goes to the High School in Bellevue. His mother is a pediatrician and he father owns a law firm and is a successful lawyer.

"Are you sitting with us at lunch?" Kate asks when the bell goes to signal its beginning.  
"I'm not entriely sure." I say honestly.  
"You can both sit with us."  
"I'm not sure Christian will get on with Jose, I don't want things to be awkward." I say while gathering up my things, I look over to the doorway and see Christian is already there. "It won't be awkward at all," Kate says smiling "Isn't Christian up for a little friendly competition?" She says winking, I can't believe she just said that, there is no competition, Jose is like a brother. I just scowl at her and she smirks back. We both walk over to Christan and he takes my hand. "Hey." I say smiling.  
"Hi." He says shyly.  
"Are you okay eating lunch with my friends today?" I ask quietly not wanting Kate to hear.  
"I'll go where you go." He says simply. I smile at him.  
"Kate are we going then?" I ask winking at her, she shakes her head at me in disbelief.  
"You've already got him whipped." She whispers to me. I simply laugh.

When we arrive in the lunch hall everyone is staring. Again. I guess this is something I'll have to get used to. Leila looks downright furious! This is not going to be fun. I sit down and take out my lunch and begin to eat quietly. My mood has taken a nosedive, I don't want to make enemies just because of who I'm dating, this all started when I started to get close to him. Girls can be so bitchy sometimes. "Are you okay?" Christian whispers to me. "Yeah." I simply say. Christian seems to be fitting in well with everyone else, well they're including him in the conversation anyway which I'm thankful for. I don't want him to be uncomfortable but I don't want to stop seeing my friends either, I want everyone to get on. Maybe I'm overthinking everything anyway. We have just started dating after all, no need to rush.

By the end of the day I'm ready to murder someone. Math was pure torture as we had a stupid pop quiz and in gym Leila was just plain mean, everytime I walked past she'd point and laugh and the snide comments just kept on coming. As I was coming out of the locker rooms with Kate, Leila was stood talking to Christan, she kept touching his arm in a flirty way, although the fact that he looked uncomfortable made me feel slightly better and the fact that as soon as he saw me he left her stood in the middle of the pathway as he came over and gave me a huge hug! I still feel shitty though.

I walk with Christian to his car, he never lets go of my hand, I don't give him the opportunity to open my door though I just climb straight in. "Ana. Tell me whats wrong and don't say nothing."  
"Just bitchy girls, thats all. It's nothing really."  
"Was it Leila?" nice to know that he's noticed, I just nod. "Oh Ana, just ignore her, she has got nothing on you, you're beautiful, smart, funny. You're everything she's not, if she has to get her kicks by making others feel shit then you should feel sorry for the fact that she must have a pathetic life." I feel sort of better now, after that. I can feel I'm blushing about the nice things he just said about me.  
"Thank you." I say with a small smile.  
"You're welcome, are your parents home?" what a strange question.  
"No, my Mom is working till ten and Ray will be working till eight."  
"Can I come over?" like I'm going to say no.  
"Sure." I smile at him.

He parks on my drive and I get out of the car so I can unlock my door, I'm not allowed boys in my room so we'll have to stay downstairs. He looks quite awkward as he walks in my house, like he's weighing up everything up or like someone is about to come out and yell at him. "Are you coming into the living room?" I ask, he nods and follows me. I sit on the couch and pat the seat next to me. He sits right on the edge. I almost want to laugh at him, I don't though. "You can make yourself comfortable." He sits back and puts his arm around me. I snuggle into his side. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.  
"Okay." I can use this to my advantage, definitely making him watch The Notebook. I grab it off the shelf and put it in the DVD player, once I've started it I snuggle back into his side being careful to only touch him where I'm allowed.

He seems quite bored through the film, I can't take my eyes off it. I get quite distracted halfway through though, he started playing with my hair and fingers, I can only assume he was bored. Once he started doing this my heart starting beating really fast, I'm sure he could feel it too as I swear I heard him chuckle, after that I tried to ignore him and concentrate on the film.

As expected, and much to Christians amusement, the ending made me cry. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a love story. I wipe away my tears and look up at Christain who's looking at me to my surprise. He also looks like he's trying not to laugh at me. I just want him to kiss me again, I don't know why he hasn't. Maybe I should kiss him. Yes I'll kiss him. I sit up slightly and run my hand down his face. He closes his eyes and parts his lips sligtly. I slowly move in to kiss him. Very softly I press my lips to his. He moves his lips in time with my own, I feel his tongue gently stroke mine. This is heaven. His hands move down to my waist, his thumbs rhythemically stroke my back in circles. My hands find my way into his hair, its so soft under my fingers. I ball my hands into fists without pulling his hair too much. My breathing is getting faster, I moan into his mouth which seems to spur him on, his lips start to go faster against mine and he leans forward so I have to lay down on he couch, soon he's on top of me, one hand is running down the inside of my leg, the other is making its way up the inside of my t-shit to my breasts. I pull back. "Sorry." he says quietly. I laugh.  
"Surely it should be me apologising, after all I kissed you first."  
"No, I'm glad you did, I just want to take things slow with you and I let myself get carried away. This is all new to me."  
"Well if it helps you get another A for your kissing skills." I say winking hoping it will lighten the mood. He smirks at me.  
"I'm glad, I should probably go before I get carried away again."  
"I liked you getting carried away." I say shyly.  
"I could tell." He says winking. Cocky. I walk him to the door. I don't want him to leave, I wish he would stay longer. He opens the door and steps onto the porch. "Would you like a ride again tomorrow?" he asks. At least he wants to see me again.  
"That'd be nice." I smile at him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"You will." He presses his lips softly to my forehead.  
"Laters baby." He says winking. He walks to his car without glancing back at me and drives off. I'm surprised I'm not a puddle on the floor right now. That boy should come with a health warning.


	14. Brotherly Love

**A/N So, my laptop has been kind of fixed thanks to my amazing, wonderful friend Chris, he's a lifesaver, it's still not perfect but I'm doing my best, as an apology for the lack of updates I tried to write a Christian POV, it's not great but I did try my best, feedback would be appreciated and as always thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Brotherly Love **

* * *

**Christian POV**

For the first time in a very long time I actually feel hope, I know its down to one thing, well person. Ana. Everything about her just makes me feel alive. It's all very new to me. The vanilla relationship has its perks although in some moments I do feel out of control, like earlier when she went to touch my chest. I just can't handle being touched there. The many perks of being so fucked up. She's my calling card though, my light in the darkness. Jeez when did I become so fucking mushy? I'm Christian Grey for fucks sake. I can work wonders with a cane or a whip but now look at me, I'm becoming all about the hearts and flowers. This is not something I'm used to, I don't do dating but I know Ana could never submit to me and right now I'll take her anyway I can get her.  
When we were making out at her house today all I could think about was fucking her senseless right there on the couch, I'm guessing she's still a virgin. Some of the thing's I've done would downright shock and scare her. She can never find out about them, or about Elena, especially about Elena. She would run from me and the thought of her turning away from me makes me sick. What has she done to me? My thoughts are consumed by the very image of her, how full her lips are, how her hair shines in the sunlight, her tight ass. Great. I'm fucking horny again. I mean even when I had subs I would get horny a lot, you can only go to the club to get your kicks so many time before it gets boring, but I can sense I'm not going to be having sex for a while, and even then I know it's not going to be the rough stuff I'm oh so used to. I guess me and my right hand are going to be getting pretty friendly until Ana is ready for the sex part of the relationship. I know it's going to take a while considering we've only just started dating but strangely that doesn't really bother me. Signing I roll over on my bed. Elliot is over for dinner tonight and that means Mia is going to be downright annoying. I can hear her chatting away downstairs to my mother about some random crap that happened at school or something. I'm so glad that I got kicked out of that dump, the fucker who's ass I kicked had it coming anyway.

"Christian!?" I hear my mother shout from downstairs.  
"Coming!" I shout back. I rush down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Elliot is sitting with my Dad and Mia at the breakfast bar while my Mom is with Gretchen our housekeeper putting the final touches on dinner. I have to admit it smells pretty good. I wish fucking Gretchen would stop giving me 'the eye' she's old enough to be my mother and frankly it just makes things awkward. I scowl and sit down next to Elliot. "Hey little brother, how's about we turn that frown upside down eh?"  
"Fuck off Elliot." I mutter.  
"Now boys stop that." My Dad says to us sternly, he hates it when we curse, which is why I make sure to do it even more.  
"What's eating you?" Elliot asks elbowing me.  
"Nothing."  
"Has someone got woman issues?" he says in a mocking baby voice, fucking prick.  
"Elliot. Fuck. Off."  
"Christian, one more curse word from you and you will be grounded for a week, do you understand?" My dad shouts from across the breakfast bar, this is getting annoying now. "Whatever." I mutter back to him. Who knew a family dinner could cause so much fucking drama. I don't want to upset my Mom though, or Mia. I'm surprised she's not piped up yet, I look over to her and see she's engrossed in whatever is on her phone, okay then.

"When you boys have finished arguing dinner is ready." Mom says in a quiet annoyed voice before going through to the dining room. This should be fun.


	15. I'm sorry!

I am so sorry that I have not been able to update, I'm having the same issues with my laptop so I've got to save up for a new one and it's going to take some time. Please don't give up on my story though! I am going to try and update soon but with my laptop being broken and my new job I don't have much time, I did have the next chapter written but I've got to re-write it but I promise it will be done. Thank you all for your patience and I'm still so thankful for your positive feedback!

Rhianna x


End file.
